The Games
by therandomer5000
Summary: When the turtles are transported to another dimension by Baxter, they are entered into The Games. Now the brothers must work together to stay alive and win. Will they ever return to New York sewers? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I came up with this idea randomly. I know I have a chapter story going already and I have the random chatting thing but I really wanted to write this! If the first chapter doesn't get much interest then I won't write anymore. unless people review asking me to. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer morning in New York city. Crowds of businessmen and women were walking in the crowded streets, car horns beeped as they came to yet another halt, Yellow taxi and yellow taxi picked people up from various places. Yes it was a normal everyday scene for the people of New York, but there was one thing out of place. If you looked close enough you would see a pair of green muscular legs hanging over the edge of one of the many grey rooftops, they were completely still. If you weren't in that area of new york and you were just a few miles south, you would be near more grey rooftops. but these ones didn't have legs hanging over them, they had three turtles running across them. The three mutants jumped elegantly over the gaps between the roofs, each turtle had a different mask. One had Blue, another had red and the last one had orange. They whispered quietly to each other.

'Come on dudes! You guys are so slow' The orange turtle said as he shot in front of the other two,

'Shut it Mikey! We shouldn't even be out at this time' The red one growled,

'Not my fault!' Mikey hissed, 'You can blame Leo!'

'Don't blame me! blame Donnie!' Leo hissed back, 'Raph hurry up!'

'You let Donnie go out! and I'm hurryin' as fast as i can!' Raph growled. Yes, these three mutants were brothers. there names; Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo, the fourth mutant is known as Donatello.

The three brothers were closing in on their brother. they jumped the last alley to see their brother in the purple mask lying on the roof with his legs hanging over the edge. He breathed slowly and his mouth was open slightly.

'Donnie? Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!' Mikey giggled in a sing-song voice.

'urghhh huh?' Donnie's eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly.

'I can't believe you fell asleep' raph muttered,

'Sorry' Donnie sat up, 'It's been a long night'

'Did you find anything out?' Leo asked,

'He's building some sort of ray... but that's all I know' Don sighed. The turtle had been spying on a man named Baxter Stockman, He's always in his lab.

'So.. I'm guessing it's meant to do something to us?' Mikey asked,

'Duh, knuckle-head!' Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head.

'OW!'

'Guys!' leo snapped, he let out a long sigh, 'Let go home'

'I'm all for it' Donnie mumbled as he stretched.

'I bet you are, do you really have to stay out every night?' Leo asked as they made their way home, 'It's not healthy, This is the first time we've had to come and get you because you fell asleep! Anything could have happened to you last night!'

'I know Leo' Donnie groaned,

'you were so careless!' Leo finished.

'Hey! That's Mine and Raphs thing!' Mikey joked.

'It's way too early for this' Raph mumbled.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, they reached the sewers with no problem and Donnie finally got to go to bed while the others watched tv. Master Splinter was away in Japan visiting the ancient one so they didn't have to train. Though Leo did make them do it occasionally.

'So what do you think that ray gun's gonna do?' Raph asked Leo quietly,

'I'm guessing it'll probably be made to kill us' Leo replied. Raph sighed sadly. Every time the brothers knew something was being made or a situation that was bad was coming up the two oldest would talk to each other about the two youngest.

'We can't let it' Raph shook his head.

'Don't worry, I won't let it hurt any of you' Leo smiled.

'I'll keep Mikey and Donnie safe Leo' Raph smiled,

'And I'll keep all three of you safe' Leo smiled back,

'But how?' Raph asked, 'How can you be sure that you can keep us safe?'

'I'd jump in front of the gun for you guys' Leo nodded.

'no way! Leo we need you man! I should jump in front!' Raph hated his big brother when he acted all hero-y.

'You guys don't need me, you'd do fine with out me' Leo smiled, 'plus if I die you get to be leader and that's what you wanted right?'

'I don't want you to die Leo! I'd be the worst leader in history! I'd lead them to their deaths' Raph pointed out.

'I won't let any of you die, don't worry about me' Leo nodded.

'Nobody has to jump in front of anything for anybody' The two older turtles looked round to see Mikey and Donnie sit on the couch.

'We'll be fine' Donnie smiled, Mikey looked troubled.

'What's wrong Mike?' Raph asked.

'I'm thinking...' Mikey murmured.

'uh oh' Donnie chuckled.

'Leo?' mikey started.

'double uh oh' leo smirked, 'Yes Mikey?'

'What's it like?' mikey asked,

'what do you mean?' Leo was confused, what was what like?

'What's it like to have no big brother to protect you?' Leo's heart stopped, he had thought about it a lot. It troubled him and worried him. It made him feel alone and unloved. He would love a big brother, someone that worried about him and was willing to do anything to keep him safe. Someone he could turn to for advice, run to when he was scared, someone to share his thoughts and feelings with. It stung to think that nobody would do any of that. Leonardo the "fearless" leader wanted a big brothers comfort.

'Leo?' leo looked up, he had been quiet for a while.

'It's... lonely... I guess' leo shrugged.

'Why were you so quiet?' Raph asked worriedly,

'No reason'

'Leo, please tell us' Donnie begged. 'Please?' Leo sighed heavily.

'Fine... I guess.. It's just... ' Leo closed his eyes and sighed. 'It just makes you feel alone.. like nobody really cares... there's nobody willing to risk their life for you, nobody to comfort you when your worried and stuff... It just feels like it wouldn't matter if you lived or died because nobody would worry if you never came back... there's nobody to look after you.. you're on your own, you have nobody to rely on. You have nobody to help you. You have to be the one with answers, You haven't got anyone to ask questions to or talk to about worries or fears..' Leo opened his eyes to see his brothers looking shocked. leo couldn't help but add, 'I hate it when you guys call me "fearless" cause I'm not... I have fears, plenty of them...'

'Leo... we had no idea..' Donnie said quietly,

'I guess we've always taken it for granted' Mikey sighed.

'Bro we call you fearless because your not afraid of anything' Raph began.

'Yes I am Raph! I'm terrified of failing you guys, of getting you guys killed and not being able to save you' Leo said sadly,

'No, I mean... Your not scared of getting hurt or killed or captured. It's like you don't care what happens to ya as long as we're ok' Raph explained.

'That's because I don't care...' Leo agreed.

'Your scared for selfless reasons Leo' Donnie smiled.

'I guess..' Leo nodded.

'I'm going back to sleep seeing as I have another nightwatch tonight... see ya' Donnie walked back to his room.

'Hey Raph' Mikey began,

'What?'

'What would you do if someone had broken your bed?' Mikey asked worriedly,

'MIKEY!' Raph ran to his room. Mikey ran to his own room and slammed the door shut, within second you could hear Raph pounding on Mikey's door and cursing under his breath.

'Little brothers... what can you do?' Leo chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

**There is of course more to come if you guys want it of course, please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm hoping to update on this story a lot this weekend as well as "nightmares to reality" and doing my daily random chatting... busy! I've still got to tend to the pets and do my german homework -_- wish me luck! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Only three turtles woke up in the lair that morning, they all sat on the couch as soon as they were up. nobody had breakfast because they were waiting for the fourth brother to come home, if he would. The three turtles were becoming worried, he should have been home by now.

'He's probably fallen asleep again' Raph muttered but he didn't really think that.

'Maybe he's hurt... or..' Mikey mumbled to himself, he knew that his brothers were thinking the same thing.

'Let's go and find him' Leo stood up quickly, 'I'm sure he's fine' He added, The brothers ran out of the lair with out wasting time. It was a bright morning so they had to be careful and stick to the roof tops as they ran to their brothers spy spot. All three brothers could feel that something was wrong, they had to hurry! As they closed in on the spot dark rain clouds began to appear, it would rain soon.

'Donnie?' Mikey asked when he reached the spot, he was the fastest runner out of all his brothers so he arrived first. There was no Donnie. 'GUYS! DONNIE'S NOT HERE!' Mikey yelled worriedly but his brothers weren't near, He suddenly felt frightened. 'GUYS? GUYS!'

'Mikey shut up!' Raph hissed as he run next to his brother, 'Where's Don?'

'I don't know' Mikey gulped as Leo looked around,

'Donatello? Donatello?' Leo said quietly.

'how's he supposed to hear you if you're being quiet?' Mikey asked,

'I'm not shouting cause if Don was attacked or taken the person responsible could still be here' Leo explained, 'I want to save Donnie, not get us all in the same position so we're all doomed'

'Doomed?' Mikey gulped, 'Raph, do you think the guys that hurt Donnie is still here?'

'He'll probably come out of the shadows and wave Don's dead body in front of us before killing us too' Raph growled angrily, Mikey gave a little scream.

'RAPH! THAT'S ENOUGH!' Leo hissed, 'You're scaring Mikey'

'It's true though' Raph growled,

'No it's not! Donnie is fine! We'll find him safe and healthy then we'll take him home' Leo growled back.

'**Donatello is not fine i'm afraid... sorry but he's spending some time with me' **

'W-Who was that?' Mikey asked frightened. the brothers looked around them.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DONNIE!?' Raph yelled angrily. 'IF YOU'VE HURT HIM!'

**'I've not hurt him, don't you worry' **The voice chuckled,

'Baxter Stockman?' Leo asked worriedly.

**'How did you know?' **The voice asked sadly,

'Let me guess, you done something to him that involves the word Doom?' Leo asked sounding rather bored.

'**Shut up!' **Baxter growled.

'Give him back or we'll have to hurt you' Raph said with a smirk.

'Fine' Baxter wandered out from the shadows, 'You want to see Donatello again? then this is something you should see' Baxter pulled a silver gun from out of his belt.

'You shot him?' Mikey gasped,

'No, this is a transporter. You see, Donatello is my enemy.. I hate him more than the three of you. HE'S TOO SMART! AND NOBODY SHOULD BE SMARTER THAN BAXTER STOCKMAN! anyway, I tuned this laser into a world where new visitors aren't welcome. The planet of death. well, that's what everyone calls it. every visitor to.. well ... visit is sent straight onto a jail carriage and once they have enough people they are taken to The Games.' Baxter explained with a smile, 'Donatello will be competing in these deadly events'

'What' are the games?' Leo asked concerned,

'The games are a series of events that depend on you survival skills, the contestants are put into rooms. I don't really know much about them but I do know that in order to win you have to survive all the challenges. There is usually only one survivor.. sometimes none.. The most amount of people to survive has been two but they were very determined husband and wife' Baxter smirked, 'If you're lucky Donatello might survive'

'What is the prize if you win?' Mikey asked,

'You get to live for a start and you get sent back home' Stockman nodded. 'And you know what? I heard they still have four places left'

'Wha-?' The three brothers started but before they could say anything else Baxter zapped them with the laser and they were surrounded by a swirling light. They were in their way to the games.

* * *

**Poor things... please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been looking forward to writing this since the last chapter! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three turtles yelled (or in Mikey's case screamed) in surprise as the swirling lights grew brighter, the were confused.

'LEO! WHAT'S GOING ON?' Raph shouted to his older brother,

'I DON'T KNOW ALL I KNOW IS DONNIE'S AT THE END. HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER AND DON'T LET GO!' Leo grabbed Raph's hand and Raph grabbed Mikey's.

'WE'RE GONNA DIE!' Mikey yelled,

'SHUT UP!' The two older turtles screamed. There was a blinding flash then they opened their eyes.

'Woah' Mikey gasped in surprise. They were on the edge of a train track, there was grass and daisy all around them. 'It's really pretty here' Mikey grinned.

'We gotta find Don before he enters The Games' leo said with a confident frown. 'Come on' But before any of the turtles could move a train with several gray carriages stopped in front of them. four muscular men stepped out.

'hey! there are three more of those turtle creatures, the other won't be so lonely now' One of the men smirked.

'I'll get the room ready' The smallest of the four said as he left.

'Names' The third man looked bored.

'er... Leonardo' Leo gulped. the man wrote it down then grabbed a red pen from his back pocket, he pointed it at Leo. 'Ouch!' Leo growled as a little red laser burnt a number on his arm.

'Number 70 needs cuffs' Leo was then locked up in cuffs. 'Name'

'Raphael' Raph growled, the same thing happened to him. his number was 71

'Name'

'Michelangelo' Mikey gulped. The man grinned at the obvious fright that was in the turtle, Mikey had his number and cuffs given to him too. his number was, 72.

'That's enough people for The Games' The man grinned. 'This will be fun' The three men dragged the turtles to their cell, Leo and Raph walked in on their own but before Mikey could walk in one of the men picked him up.

'HEY!' the two older brothers yelled. the man looked angry at being caught so he threw Mikey into the cell.

'ow' Mikey moaned.

'You ok Mike?' Raph asked as they helped him up,

'Yeah... where's Donnie?' Mikey asked worriedly.

'I-I'm over here' A weak voice said. the three turtles looked round to see Donatello hunched in the corner, he was covered in bruises.

'Don? are you ok?' leo asked concerned

'Yeah I'm fine.. they did this before you came in' Donnie smiled, 'They call us by our numbers.. we don't have names anymore'

'What's your number Donnie?' Mikey asked,

'69' Donnie said as he got up, Mikey couldn't help but snicker. 'Shut up!'

'We're gonna die aren't we Leo' Mikey groaned,

'No.. we'll be fine. we'll work together to win the games. we're unstoppable as a team.' leo grinned

'I don't know Leo' Donnie looked unsure, 'this is different... Do you really think we'll survive?'

'I don't think we will Don' leo frowned, 'I know we will'

'Thanks Leo' The brothers settled down in a corner and waited for the games. Mikey was never one that could sit still for long and with in a minute he was sitting on the window sill looking out between the bars. The landscape was beautiful, flowers, trees and animals all thrived here. Michelangelo was a huge animal lover so getting to see all the strange yet cute creatures was a bonus to the ride.

'They're so cute' Mikey grinned, they heard the door clang open and there stood the same man that picked Mikey up when they had arrived.

'Hello' he smirked, 'Enjoying the trip?'

'I was until your ugly face came in' Mikey sneered, He wasn't as scared anymore.

'Oh really?' The man frowned, 'You really thing that number 72?'

'Yes, I do whatever your name is' Mikey frowned.

'Oh right.. my name is Joe, looks like you need a lesson or two about manners' Joe smirked.

'you need a lesson on fashion' Mikey smirked, 'Seriously dude, that outfit is nasty!' The man looked down at his gray striped work uniform,

'Says the naked turtle' The man snapped.

'I've got a mask on and I'm hot' Mikey grinned

'You're an animal, a freak! how can you be considered hot?' Joe smirked, all four turtles winced at the word freak.

'Me? a freak? I don't think so mr giant tower' Mikey glared,

'As fun as this was, I'd rather teach you manners the old fashioned way' Joe grinned. Mikey said nothing as Joe flew at him, he didn't really know what was happening until Joe was on top of him. Mikey could hear his heart beat in his ears and his brothers shouting wasn't helping.

'Y-You way a TON!' Mikey gasped as he struggled under the mans weight.

'And you were an easy target' The man snickered. 'Too easy'

'whatever.. just get your fat ass off my shell' Mikey kicked Joe but he didn't move.

'How about I take you to the boss? tell him we're having some difficulties?' Joe asked angrily.

'Leave him alone!' Raph yelled as he kicked Joe in the face. Joe fell off Mike and Don ran to his side. Leo helped Raph beat Joe up.

'Mikey you ok? how do you feel?' Donnie asked as he helped Mikey sit up.

'i feel like I'm as flat as a pancake!' Mikey hissed as he got up.

'I'm leaving! I'm leaving!' Joe screamed as he backed out the carriage, He pointed at Mikey with a scowl, 'You have just gained an enemy! watch your back.. or should I say shell?' Joe left with a confused look on his face, the turtles glared at Mikey.

'Why do I get the feeling that he's gonna make sure I don't win?' Mikey said worriedly,

'You are an IDIOT! why the hell did you do that?' Don asked angrily,

'he started it!' Mike protested, The three older brothers groaned. Mikey went back to his seat and looked out the window while the other three sat down in their corner, They were all worried for their baby brother.

'G-GUYS! THE LANDSCAPE DOESN'T LOOK SO NICE ANYMORE!' Mikey gulped,

'So? that's the least of our problems' Leo hissed, they could see that Mikey had went very pale so they decided to take a look. The once green and growing landscape was now dusty and gray, It was a dark, old and unforgiving place and the turtles knew why. right up ahead was a huge building, It looked like it took up half the planet, It was the size of earth!

'Woah!' The turtles gasped. This was where The Games began, they would soon have to fight for their lives and for Mikey.. that may be a bit difficult.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you guys know, I have never read the hunger games and I've never watched the movie so I don't know if this is anything like it! Anyway enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was terrified, except Mikey. He seemed to be the only one that had noticed that the carriage had stopped.

''Guys, we don't have to go in yet'' Mikey soothed.

''What do you mean?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

''We've stopped moving'' Mikey grinned.

''We.. have?'' Leo looked at the ground. ''Hey, yeah we have! We're still a few miles away''

''A few miles?'' Raph frowned, ''So we're spending the night on this thing? great..''

''It's better than going in there'' Mikey pointed out,

''He's got a point'' Donnie smiled. The three older turtles settled themselves on the floor together, Mikey refused to move.

''Mike?'' Raph asked as they all sat up. Mikey was standing completely still and his eyes were wide and full of worry.

''Michelangelo?'' Leo asked softly as Mikey began to tremble.

''Ah, so that's your real name'' They looked round to see Joe, he was what Mikey had been staring at. ''As you four can tell we have stopped for the night, which means I can have some fun'' Joe smirked at Mikey as his two friends came up behind him, Mikey's eyes widened at the company.

''Aren't you the one that took his name?'' Don asked curiously,

''I don't pay attention to names freak'' Joe answered as he and his two friends strode towards Mikey.

''Leave him alone'' Raph growled.

''There was a reason we didn't take your cuffs off'' one of the men grinned as he pressed a button on a silver remote. All four turtles fell to their knees as the handcuffs stuck themselves to the ground. The two men pulled Mikey up and began to walk out with him, Joe lead the way. Mikey shot his brothers a terrified look then they were gone. Raph, Leo and Donnie were freed from the ground and they quickly made their way to the door.

''Mikey should've distracted him like usual! Why was he so quiet?'' Leo asked angrily,

''I know why'' Donnie said sadly, ''He's always quiet when we're fighting the Shredder because he's terrified of him... Mikey was too scared to say anything''

''He isn't quiet around the Shredder'' Raph frowned,

''Not before nor after .. but during battle he is'' Donnie said knowingly. There was a moments silence as the brothers feared for the youngest but Raph couldn't keep his question unasked.

''What do you think they'll do to him?'' Raph asked quietly.

''Beat him.. torture him... anything that will cause him pain probably'' Leo scowled,

''We can't think like that!'' Donnie insisted. ''Mikey will be ok'' The brothers fell quiet again and sat down. They tried to sleep but their minds were buzzing with thoughts of Mikey being hurt. All of them could feel their blood begin to boil. Raph began to pace.

''I swear, If they hurt him-'' Raph began but stopped when the door swung open. One of the men came in carrying a unconcious Mikey over his shoulder, He actually looked guilty.

''One of you guys should take him... I don't want to hurt him by dropping him on the ground'' The man said sadly. Raphael took Mikey and gently laid him down. ''I'm sorry.. really... I tried to stop them from hurting him too badly but they got a little carried away... I hope he makes a full recovery''

''Wait... thanks for... looking out for him'' Leo nodded, ''What is your name?''

''Cedric... Cedric Morris'' Cedric nodded and with that he left.

''That Cedric guy wasn't all that bad..'' Donnie mused as he looked Mikey over.

''We'd better get to sleep..'' Leo frowned, They did as they were told. Tomorrow they would join the games.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to write a short chapter on Cedric, I kinda like this character. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cedric Morris made his way back to his room, He had just given the turtle creatures their brother back and now he felt miserable. He lay on his bed and let his mind think. Those poor creatures... That poor kid. He was only 16...

Cedric had been working here for four years, the job never got easier. Stripping innocent people from their dignity, changing their name to a number. separating them and sending them to a death trap. He had seen many a family and many a friendship ruined by The Games.. Killing each other to win... While trying to stay alive. It was really a horrible business. He hated his job.

Cedric couldn't help but hope that the turtle brothers would stay together. He didn't want to see them killing each other, He didn't want the young orange one get hurt. He had talked to Joe, the orange turtle was the youngest, 16... his brothers were all 18.. How did that work? He just didn't know but he did know that Joe wanted the boy dead and he was going to do everything to protect him. Cedric smiled as he thought of protecting the youngest.. number 72 didn't deserve to die. The look of fear in those eyes... It was too much! Cedric had seen number 72 before they had walked in, The turtle had been happy with his brothers. There was a childlike innocence to him, purity was so hard to find these days but the kid was full of it! poor thing.. What was this brutal event going to do to him? was the light in his eyes going to go out after this? Was his grin going to leave permanently? No.. not if Cedric could help it! He'd make sure nobody could see him while he helped, The older brothers would protect number 72.. surely? He could see they were very protective of him.

Joe had never disliked a contestant before.. None of them had dared to talk back to him yet.. a young turtle managed it! What was his name again? Not number 72.. it was... Michelangelo? Cedric smiled as he remembered the name. He was sure that it belonged to an earth painter from the Renaissance... but he could be wrong, He didn't know much about earth but he did know giant mutant turtles weren't the dominant life form.. Human beings owned that planet.. Were the turtles accepted there? they must be! Why would anybody be afraid of them? They are part human after all.

Cedric wasn't sure if he should go against Joe in all this but those poor creatures needed help! He wished The Games would just stop.. Why should innocent beings be dragged into it just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time?

They shouldn't.

Maybe the turtles will help him stop all the madness.. It has to end sometime! Cedric knew it would be difficult to get them to agree but he had helped Michelangelo.. maybe they will help him as a thanks?

Cedric fell asleep with a hopeful heart but stopping the games was the last thing on the turtles minds. They needed to focus on how to stay alive and how to win!

* * *

**Please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Does anyone know if Parasitica has been aired yet? enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Michelangelo woke up to see his brothers looking down at him, His muscles ached and he couldn't remember why.

''Hey Mikey, It's good to see ya awake'' Raph smiled softly,

''Hmm.. What happened?'' Mike could see the worry and concern in his brothers eyes after he said this.

''Y-You don't remember?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

''Em...'' There was a flash of light then suddenly he was back in the lab, men surrounding him. The had needles with all sorts of chemicals in them, There was one man that was unhappy. He kept telling them to leave him alone, that Mike deserved to be back in his cell. But Joe wouldn't listen as he injected the first needle. A flash of pain, His blood felt like fire! The pain was unbearable, One of the men rushed to his side as he squirmed.

''hey kid.. It's gonna be ok... I'll stop them'' He said softly. Michelangelo could barely hear him over the beating in his ears.

''Wha-?'' Mikey asked in a whisper.

''My name is Cedric.. Cedric Morris. What's yours?'' Cedric asked worriedly.

''Number 72'' Mike replied hoarsely as another needle was injected into his skin.

''No, not your number.. Your name.. They can't take your name away from you remember'' Cedric smiled sadly.

'M-Michelangelo'' Mikey replied in a gasp.

'Michelangelo.. I will take you back to your brothers.. just hold on.. don't let them change you! You are who you are and don't forget it!'' Cedric said hurriedly. Then everything went black.

''Mikey?'' Mike looked up to see his brothers looking at him,

''I remember now'' Mikey replied quietly. ''Cedric... He helped me...''

''He brought you here yeah...'' Leo smiled. ''What happened to you?''

''They injected weird chemicals into me... They burned..'' Mikey's eyes glazed over as the older brothers hugged him.

''It's ok Mike.. You're ok'' Leo murmured.

''We're going to The Games... Don't let them change us.. We are.. who. we. are... Never forget... They can't touch us.. if..we...'' Mikey mumbled.

''Mikey stop it'' Raph hissed, The brothers were frightened by the strange behaviour.

''h-hello?'' it was Cedric,

''hey'' Leo smiled, ''Thanks for helping him''

''No bother... Let me help him again.. He's acting like this due to trauma..'' Cedric knelt beside Mike and began to murmur something.

''Huh? Oh.. hey Ced'' Mikey smiled as he shook his head. ''Kinda zoned out for a sec huh?''

''Yes Michelangelo'' Cedric smiled, ''i need you four to promise me something before I leave''

''Sure'' Donnie grinned as the older brothers tightened their hug on Mikey. ''Anything''

''I've seen many families and friendships be destroyed in The Games... Please don't let that happen to you four'' Cedric begged. ''i will try to help but I can not promise anything''

''Thank you..'' Leo grinned, Cedric left with out a word.

''dudes'' Mikey began, ''You're crushing me''

''Oh sorry'' Raph grinned as they let Mike go.

''Do you guys think that the games are really that bad?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''It's a fight to the death! It has challenges that kill you mentally and phisically! if you live you win! of course it's that bad!'' Leo frowned.

''Do you think we'll survive?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''If we work together we'll be fine'' Raph nodded.

''I hope you're right Raph.. I hope you're right'' Leo said sadly as he looked out the window, ''We're getting closer...''

''Closer to death..'' Donnie frowned,

''are you going to be like this for to whole thing? cause if you are I will kill you!'' Raph growled irritably.

''Dudes chill out! We'll be fine! we have Ced on our side!'' Mikey grinned,

'Cedric is a weak nerd who won't be able to help us! he'll just leave us to die! why would he risk his own neck for us?'' Donnie scowled.

''Dude... Raphs right... You really need to lose the tude..'' Mikey frowned as he went to sit on the window ledge, ''I have faith in him''

''You also put your faith into Chris Bradford... and look where that got you'' Leo said quietly.

''I also put my faith in Leatherhead! And he ended up saving us!'' Mikey pointed out.

''yeah but at what risk? He's in a different dimension now.. Who knows what's happening to him!'' Raph growled, ''What's the risk for this Cedric guy? He'll be killed or somethin' is that what you want?''

''No'' Mikey sighed.

''Face it Mike, You can't trust humans.. you can't put your faith in them because they just run away... You shouldn't put your trust in anyone except your family'' Leo sighed, ''it's just the way it goes''

''Leatherhead wasn't human'' Mikey pointed out.

''The rule still applies'' Donnie told him,

''Whatever.. you guys just have trust issues'' Mikey pouted.

''We have trust issues because we've watched you trust people and you always get hurt!'' Raph growled, ''We hate watching it and we'd hate it if it happened again!'' Mikey turned his back on his brothers and stared out the window.

''Why is it always Mikey? Why do people always take advantage over him?'' Donnie asked quietly.

''cause he trusts too easily'' leo replied. They heard a sniff coming from Mikey, They looked at him and saw the shimmer of tears on his face. Raph sighed and went over to his baby brother, he picked him up and carried him over to where the others sat. They held him for a while before he began to speak.

''Do you really think he'll go back on his word?'' Mikey sniffed.

''We don't know'' Don replied.

''D-Do I really trust too easily?'' Mikey looked up at him brothers, his eyes shone with tears.

''You do trust easily Mikey but that's an admirable thing! We think it's great that you can trust people no matter what happened to you in the past'' Leo smiled softly,

''We don't mind if you trust people Mike, Just know that if they hurt you they'll have three angry big brothers to answer to'' Raph said gently.

''You guys are the best'' Mikey smiled. He eventually cried himself to sleep, The brother didn't dare move and wake him up.

''We love you Mikey'' Don smiled.

''I wish I had a big brother'' Leo smirked.

''Trust me Leo, They're not always a good thing'' Raph chuckled.

''You can hardly talk! look who I have as a big brother!'' Donnie pointed out with a laugh,

''You have me!' Leo replied,

'Hooray'' Don replied sarcastically, ''Mikey has it good.. he has three.. but obviously I'm the best''

''No way Brainiac!'' Raph nudged Donnie.

''Yeah! I'm the best!'' Leo laughed. The three older brothers laughed for a while as Mikey slept, They didn't notice the small smile on their sleeping brothers face as he dreamt of himself and his brothers back at home.

* * *

**Don't worry, they'll be at the games in the next chapter.. whenever I get round to writing it... Please review until then xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't updated this in a while... My bad... I've been busy but because I've got a little time I can write this YAY! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The four turtles woke up to a loud bang and a large jolt, Mikey went rolling across the floor as the train tipped towards its side.

''WOAH!'' Mikey yelped as he rolled, Raph grabbed on of his arms as he held onto the window. The train fell onto its side, the four brothers were hanging from the window.

''You ok Mike?'' Raph asked,

''Yeah... Never better'' Mikey joked as he clung onto his brothers arm for dear life.

''What's going on?'' Donnie asked from his spot on the window ledge.

''I think we've crashed'' Leo smiled,

''Why are smiling?'' Mikey asked, he was starting to slip and he wasn't happy.

''If we've crashed we don't have to enter the games'' Leo chuckled.

''That's stupid'' Rah growled, ''Mikey hold on!''

''Why? what's wrong?'' Don asked as he looked at his hanging brother,

''He's slipping!'' Raph grunted, Mikey couldn't get a hold on him,

''Neither of you are to let go! That drop is too steep for him, he'll break several bones'' Leo commanded,

''YOU'RE NOT HELPING!'' Raph and Mikey yelled as they tried to get a better grip but it was no use. Mikey's hand slipped completely and he went tumbling down.

''MIKEY!'' The brothers yelled, Mike shut his eyes and prepared himself for when he hit the ground but it didn't come.

''Huh?'' Mikey asked as he opened his eyes to see Cedric holding him. ''Oh! Thanks Ced''

''Y-You're welcome Michelangelo'' Cedric smiled as he carefully put his friend down. ''Do you three want help too?''

''That would be nice!'' Leo called,

''Just let go and I'll catch you'' Cedric smiled.

''Don, you go first, then Raph'' Leo nodded, they went in that exact order. Leo came down last and Mikey grinned once they were all safe,

''So what's happening?'' Don asked,

''The Games have started, Your first task it to make it out of the train alive... There are some weird things on it... once out of the train one of the security guys like me will hand cuff ya and take you into the building'' Cedric explained,

''But we already have hand cuffs on'' leo frowned, Cedric took them off of the turtles and nodded.

''Good luck'', then he left.

''How are we supposed to do this with out our weapons?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''We work together'' Leo nodded, they then made their way out of the carriage and into the hallway. There was fire in some places and some very strange creatures.

''Wow... Are these creatures contestants or part of the task?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''Both'' Leo frowned,

''We're gonna have to kill people..'' Donnie's eyes widened, ''Innocent travelers!''

''Donnie! Calm down, we're not gonna kill anyone'' Raph soothed. They all nodded and agreed,

''We'd better get going'' Leo frowned. The four brothers ran through the corridor, they dodged flames and people when suddenly Donnie was grabbed from behind.

''HEY!'' he cried as he struggled in the four strong arms, he looked up to see a purple monster trying to crush him. he looked back round to see his brothers carrying on, they hadn't noticed. He tried to fight the creature himself but it was too strong, He couldn't breathe properly.

''I WILL WIN!'' The creature shouted, The three running turtles looked round to see their intelligent brother gasping for breath.

''LET HIM GO!'' leo yelled as they ran to Donnie's aid. They attacked with great force but it didn't make a difference, Leo spotted a sharp broken pipe. ''So much for not killing anyone'' He grumbled as he picked the pipe up, he stuck it into the creatures side. It dropped Donnie on top of Mikey and Raph ran to their aid, The monster grabbed Leo by his foot and pulled him up to face him. Leo grabbed the pipe as the monster starts spinning him around.

''LEO!'' Raph yelled worriedly. Leo growled and thrust the pipe into the monsters chest, It screamed as it let him go. Leo landed softly on his knees as he panted. ''Leo, you ok?''

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED IT!'' Donnie gasped in concern, ''you're gonna have on hell of a guilt trip..''

''Your first kill...'' Mikey gulped.

''Better me than you'' Leo gave his brothers a small smile, He didn't want his little brothers to go through something like that though he knew they'd have to at some point.

''What do ya mean?'' Raph asked curiously

''Doesn't matter'' Leo panted as he stood up, ''We gotta keep going'' The other turtles nodded as they followed him away from the dead monster, Mikey and Donnie couldn't stop shivering. There was a loud creaking sound coming from behind them, they spun around to see the corridor was collapsing.

''AH! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO A TURTLE SANDWICH!'' Mikey screamed.

''RUN!'' leo hissed, The others didn't argue. The four turtles sprinted away from the falling debris, they had never ran so fast in their lives!

''IT'S GAINING ON US!'' Raph yelled, ''WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!''

''WHO'S BEING PESSIMISTIC NOW?'' Donnie smirked.

''NOT NOW BRAINIAC!'' Raph growled back,

''GUYS QUICKLY!'' Leo yelled as the debris started to fall around them. There was a groan as one piece fell, leo slowed down and Raph and Don streaked past him.

''LEO! LEO HELP!'' Leonardo looked down at the piles of concrete and pipes to see in one of the smaller piles, Mike. His legs were trapped under the rubble and his fingers were scrapping at the carpet and he tried to get away. ''LEO!'' He screamed,

''MIKEY! I'M COMING!'' Leo rushed over and began to dig his baby brother out, A few creatures broke through the wall of rubble and carried on. One rather small pink one stopped and stared at them. ''Please help! He's stuck.. I-I can't leave him'' Leo begged, Mikey had tears falling from his eyes. If he didn't get out soon the terrifying creatures behind them would kill him. ''PLEASE! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP HIM!'' Leo was getting desperate, he had to get Mikey out safely then look for Don and Raph.

''LEO!'' Mikey sobbed, he was terrified and wanted Leo to comfort him but he knew what had to be done, ''J-Just go... Go and find Raph and Donnie''

''Shut up Mikey, I'm not leaving you'' Leo cooed, The little pink alien sniffed and ran up to the rubble holding Mikey down. It gave it a little kick and all the rubble flew away at the creatures chasing them. ''Thank you'' Leo grinned, The alien nodded then ran away. Leo picked Mikey up into the bridal sweep and began to run, Mikey buried his face into his brothers plastron and tried to calm himself down. The falling rubble was increasing in quantity and weight, The two turtles were being deafened by the loud crumbling noise as they ran but Leo refused to give up. He had to get Mikey out, he had to get to Raph and Don. There was an amber light up ahead, leo leapt through it and skidded to a stop. he was out of the train, he looked up at the buildings walls.

''hey, you made it'' Cedric grinned, ''You're the last out.. come on'' he put Leo's hand cuffs on and did the same to Mikey, leo refused to let his brother be taken out of his arms so Cedric let him carry Mike.

''Did Raph and Donnie make it?'' leo asked worriedly,

''The purple one and the red one? yeah they did, their really worried about you guys'' Cedric smiled as he led the Leo into the builing. They walked out onto the sandy ground as soon as the light hit them the crowd cheered, all the contestants were standing about. Raph and Don came running up to them.

''LEO! MIKEY!'' They cheered.

''Mikey?'' Raph asked once he got close, Mike was still clinging onto his eldest brothers plastron.

''R-Raph? Donnie?'' Mikey peeped at them from behind his arm, His blue eyes glowed through the dark shade.

''yeah Mikey, it's us'' Donnie smiled. Mikey flung himself at his middle brothers and hugged them, Leo did the same.

''What happened to you two?'' Raph asked,

''Mikey was stuck under the rubble, I had to get him out.'' Leo explained, a little pink alien waddled up to him. ''hey, thanks for helping us back there''

''Yeah, thanks'' Mikey grinned. The alien smiled and bowed before running off.

''Er.. who was that?'' Donnie asked,

''It helped me get Mikey out'' Leo chuckled .

''**They contestants will be taken to the resting room! they will do their next challenge tomorrow!'' **a loud voice yelled. Everyone was bustled through a large gate and taken to their individual cells, They were just little rooms with a lot of security. The four brothers walked together, Mikey was pushed into the first room and locked up.

''HEY! why can't we be in the same room?'' Leo asked angrily, he didn't want to leave his brothers alone.

''Why should you get special treatment'' The guard shot back, Cedric came up behind him.

''The four turtles are to be kept together, is that understood?'' he asked.

''yes sir'' The guard saluted. Mikey's cell was opened up again and the three older turtles walked in, The door slammed shut behind them. The brothers snuggled together on the floor and fell asleep, they were happy knowing that each one of them was safe and have survived their first task.

But there is more to come.

* * *

**Why am I so evil to Donnie and Mikey when they are supposed to be my favourite turtles? Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been working on this chapter for days... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Donatello woke up with a strange feeling, He felt like he was alone. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust, when they did he leapt up in fright. Leonardo and Raphael were gone, It was only him and Mikey.

''Leo? Raph?'' Don called, the metal door flew open,

''Ah you're awake!'' The guard smirked as he walked in,

''Where are my brothers? what did you do to them?'' Don growled angrily.

''they are in the arena waiting for the other contestants'' The guard said as he grabbed Donnie's shoulder and began to lead him out the cell, ''You three were the first to wake up, If he doesn't wake up soon.. I'm sure Joe will be happy to sort him out''

''What? NO!'' Donnie growled, He couldn't let Joe go anywhere near Mikey. ''MIKEY! MIKEY WAKE UP!''

''SHUT UP FREAK!'' The guard growled as Mikey began to stir.

''MIKEY MIK-MMMHMHMHMHM'' Donnie panicked as a huge hand went over his mouth, He was dragged away from his sleeping brother. He was dragged into a quiet arena, nobody was there except two green figures but Donnie wasn't paying attention as he struggled. He was desperate to get back to Mikey, he had to! He was chucked onto the floor as the two green figures ran to him, Donnie leapt back up and tried to run through the door before the guard did but the guard grabbed him by the back of the neck.

''Nice try'' The guard laughed.

''LET ME GO!'' Donnie growled, he bit the guard on the arm. The guard yelped in pain and threw Don to the ground.

''YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!'' He growled,but the two older turtles were standing in front of Donnie, the Guard decided to just leave. Donnie ran after him but the door closed before he had the chance to get there.

''NO! NONONONONONO!'' Donnie hissed angrily, he had failed Mikey and his little brother would pay for his mistake.

''Donnie, calm down it's ok'' Leo soothed as he and Raph pulled him away from the door.

''IT'S NOT OK!'' Donnie growled back,

''What's wrong?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''Mikey... He's alone in the cell... Joe, he's gonna hurt him!'' Donnie sighed,

''Mikey...'' Raph hissed, ''We have ta help him!''

''We can't... we just have to hope for the best'' Leo said softly. They sat against the wall and watched as the arena slowly filled up, half the contestants were up and outside but still no Mikey. Eventually all the contestants were in except Mikey and the three turtles were growing worried.

**''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK OF... THE GAMES!'' **The crowds roared happily, it was time for the next challenge. **''IF THE CONTESTANTS WOULD KINDLY GO THROUGH DOOR NUMBER ONE!'' **One of the large oak doors opened and everybody filed in, the turtles were swept along with the crowd. Raphael looked back to see Cedric helping a limping Mikey across the arena, Mike didn't look like he was in good shape.

''GUYS IT'S MIKEY!'' Raph shouted to his brothers, they looked round in shock. they tried to get to their injured brother but it was no use, the crowd kept pushing them further away. eventually they were in a dark room, the three brothers held onto each other so they weren't lost.

''We have to find Mikey'' Don whispered,

''I know but we can't just now.. we'll have to wait until the task starts'' leo whispered back. The light suddenly flicked on and a wide door opened, Everyone went through except the turtles. They stood their ground because Mikey was at the back, He looked terrified and sore. Mike didn't see them as he walked, Raph grabbed his arm causing him to jump.

''Oh it's just you...'' Mikey sighed, ''Dude, warn a guy next time'' they went through the door,

''Mikey are you ok?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''Yeah'' Mike sighed,

''What happened?'' Raphael asked,

''I was woken up by Donnie's shouting'' Mikey began, ''Then Joe decided to visit me''

''What did he do?'' Don asked quietly as they walked through a black corridor after the crowd,

''He beat the shell outta me..'' Mikey answered quietly.

''I swear that guy is gonna die'' Raph growled as he pounded his fist into his palm.

''Relax Raph.. we've got to deal through this first'' Leo gulped, the four brothers followed the crowd through a neon pink door and gasped in awe when they saw the challenge ahead. In front of them was a black room filled with neon platforms, obstacles and creatures. It was almost like an arcade game, The turtles looked at each other in fright. Leo was all blue, Raph was all red, Donnie was all purple and Mikey was all orange, except for their masks.. They were black.

''Dude... This is awesome!'' Mikey grinned with a wince, ''It's like a video game!''

''Don't let that take control guys... it's definitely not like a video game'' Leo frowned as he looked around, ''We don't have extra lives''

''I bet we do!'' Mikey laughed as he looked at one of the horrifying creatures.

''Don't even try it!'' Raph warned, ''I don't wanna be a turtle down''

''I wasn't gonna!'' Mike protested,

''Sure'' Donnie smirked as they set off, They walked quickly towards the first edge. They jumped carefully then jumped to the next platform, then the next and so on until they reached a light blue platform with a stunning green jelly monster thing on it.

''Hi'' Mikey grinned and waved, the monster stared at him in confusion before roaring at him. Mikey frowned, the monster seemed distressed. ''What's wrong buddy?''

''Let's go Mikey,'' Leo frowned as he watched Mikey slowly walk towards the green monster.

''Mikey, It wants to eat you'' Don frowned,

''I don't see why.. It doesn't know where he's been..'' Raph smirked, ''I would never put Mike in my mouth''

''Shut up Raph!'' Mikey hissed angrily, The monster whimpered pitifully and backed away. Mikey stopped, he knew not to corner a frightened animal. ''It's ok... I'm not gonna hurt you'' Mikey frowned sadly.

''Mikey'' Don warned as they monster slowly edged towards his orange brother.

''We're supposed to be trying to get to the end!'' Leo rolled his eyes, ''There are still people behind us that are gonna end up killing us!''

''It's ok little guy... You're a good dude huh?'' Mikey cooed, there was a rumble of feet as a group of aliens ran and jumped towards the four brothers.,

''MIKEY! COME ON!'' Raph yelled as the group came closer, It was too late. The group rushed over Mikey and dragged the three older turtles away with them.

''MIKEY!'' The yelled,

''GUYS!'' Mikey yelled back then disappeared. The group rushed past the turtles and they stared at where Mikey had just been.

''Where'd Mike go?'' Raph asked,

**''AND ONE OF THE TURTLES ARE OUTTA HERE! THAT'S ONE OUT AND 71 CONTESTANTS TO GO'' **A loud voice yelled,

''Mikey's out? doesn't that mean..'' Donnie asked as Raph grimaced and nodded,

''Michelangelo's dead'' Leo whispered. The three turtles made their way through the challenge with tears running down their faces. They stopped when they came face to face with an army of monsters, crowds of people were trying to get through them but they were failing badly.

**''60 CONTESTANTS LEFT!'' **The voice called,

''For Mikey'' Raph growled as he glared at the monsters,

''For Mikey'' Don and Leo agreed. They ran at the monsters and fought with Mikey in mind, leo and Raph were back to back and Donnie was on the ground with a monster on top of him,

''Hold on Donnie!'' Leo panted,

''I can't!'' Donnie gasped. There was a sound like shattering glass as one of the neon platforms shattered and two grey figures leaped out. The figures charged through all the monsters and cleared the way for everyone. Leo, Raph and Don stared in shock as the figures walked calmly towards them, The taller figure was riding on top of the other.

''Hey dudes'' A familiar voice spoke,

''Mikey?'' Leo gasped, ''What happened?''

''I lost... now the monster dude and I are stuck here to be part of The Games'' Mike sniffed. ''It's really dark..''

''Mikey... No...'' Donnie sniffed,

''I'll help you guys get to the exit... I have to stay in this level though'' Mikey frowned.

**''THE DEAD TURTLE'S COME BACK TO HELP HIS FAMILY! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL LOYALTY.. SHAME HE'S STUCK LIKE THAT THOUGH.. IF ANY OF THE GUARDS ARE WILLING TO HELP HIM HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO JOIN HIS BROTHERS IN THE EVENTS, I CAN SEE SOME POTENTIAL IN THIS ONE. HE MIGHT JUST WIN AND HELP HIS BROTHERS GET THERE TOO!'' **Mikey shook his head and lead the way to the exit, once there Cedric came up to him.

''Hold on Michelangelo, I'll help ya. You three carry on, Mike'll join ya once you're back in your cell'' Cedric smiled, the three turtles reluctantly carried on. they arrived back in the arena, A couple of guards took them back to their cells and they sat and waited for Mikey. Slowly each one fell asleep, each dreamt about Mikey fading into the darkness.

A loud clang woke the sleeping brothers up to see Mikey slump down against the wall with a yawn.

''Mikey'' Leo breathed as he and the other two crawled towards their sleepy brother,

''Hey dudes'' Mikey yawned, ''What's up?'' But the others didn't get the chance to answer as Mikey fell asleep in a sitting position. Don and Raph laid him down and they snuggled up together, they fell into a deep relieved sleep. Mikey was still alive and that would never happen to any of them again, they would make sure of it!

* * *

**It's finally done! the chapter I mean.. there's still plenty more to come.. you guys didn't really think I'd kill Mikey did ya? Please Review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The three older brothers woke the youngest up that morning, they had learned from their mistakes. Michelangelo yawned loudly before standing up next to his brothers,

''Where are we going now?'' Mike asked tiredly,

''We should get the guards, we don't want Joe to find us'' Donnie nodded, Leo walked up to the door and pounded on it. A couple of angry guards walked in and whacked Leo on the head.

''Hey..'' Leo hissed as he rubbed the sore area.

''Why'd ya do tha'?'' Raphael asked angrily.

''he was too loud'' One of the guards shrugged. The four turtles glared at the guards as they were lead to the arena. All was quiet once again when they got outside so they sat against the wall, Mikey lay across their laps because he wanted to be as close to them as possible. None of them complained or stopped him. Mike slowly fell asleep.

''Have you guys noticed that he's changed since we got here?'' Leo asked the others sadly,

''Yeah.. not much though, he still makes those annoying jokes'' Raph shook his head with a small smile.

''Yeah but... '' Don looked at Mikey's face, ''he sleeps a lot more than he did before..''

''I think the joking and sleeping is just his way of escaping reality'' Leo sighed,

''Yeah, I guess...'' Don smiled,

''he's so lucky... he can escape this hell while we're still stuck here'' Raph growled quietly, ''I can't even escape this place in my sleep''

''Me neither'' Leo frowned, Donatello had dozed off and was unaware of their talking.

''Do ya think Don can?'' Raph asked,

''Yeah.. I bet he dreams he's back at home... building more inventions and experimenting with weird chemicals'' Leo chuckled. Raph laughed a little at Leo before they both settled down again.

''What are we gonna do Raph?'' Leo sighed, ''I can't lead you guys out of this one''

''I don't know Leo... I guess... we just wait.. and stick togetha'' Raph replied, ''It bothers ya don't it? Ya don't like not havin' control''

''I hate it... I feel like I've failed you guys.. I can't even lead you guys through the events'' Leo growled to himself.

''Yes ya can Leo, You've managed it so far, you've just gotta have faith'' Raph looked at Leo as he frowned.

''I'm not good enough.. master Splinter would have us out of here in no time if he were here..'' Leo looked up at the sky, ''I wonder how he is..''

''I bet he's worried about us'' Raph replied,

''He probably thinks we're in grave danger'' leo nodded,

''He don't know the half of it..''

''Hmm... man.. fell asleep didn't I?'' Mikey blinked as he looked up at his brothers, ''Looks like I wasn't the only one'' Mike smirked at Donnie.

''Don't wake him Mike'' Raph shook his head,

''I won't'' Mike smiled. ''So what're you two talkin' about?''

''Nothing'' leo smiled softly,

''Worreid huh?'' Mikey grinned, ''Fearless leader isn't happy, he wants first class rooms and treatment huh?''

''Shut up Mike'' Leo chuckled.

''Dude'' Mikey frowned, ''You shut up''

''Both of ya shut up'' Raph smirked,

''All three of you shut up'' Donnie yawned, ''You could've woken me up''

''You know us Don'' Mikey winked,

''yeah I do'' Don grinned, revealing his gap.

''I'm so bored... what I wouldn't do for some music'' Raph smiled,

''OH MY GOD! IMAGINE IF EACH STAGE HAD LIKE, A THEME TUNE! THAT WOULD MAKE IT SO MUCH EASIER!'' Mikey grinned in excitement. ''I WOULD DANCE MY WAY TO THE END!''

''or dance yourself into stupidity'' Raph smirked, ''But that's impossible cause you're already stupid''

''That made no sense..'' Don frowned. Before anything else could be said the gates opened and groups of people marched in.

''Great..'' Raph growled, ''That's everyone.. we'll be fighting again soon''

**''HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE GAMES!'' **The crowds cheered and the turtles stood up, **''THE DOOR WILL OPEN SOON!'' **

''Wonder which one it is this time'' Mikey frowned, The door closest to the turtles swung open and they were first to go in. They walked into a small room, it had a huge wrestling ring in the middle. everyone circled the ring in groups.

**''Now we know that there are mostly families in here so.. pick one of yourselves to fight, if you win you're through to the next round. It is a fight to the death, not all of you will be competing because.. where's the fun in losing too many people? the guards will take some of you out and you can spend the day watching'' **The turtles hoped that it would be them but when Cedric came close to them one of the guards talked to him,

''You can only save one of them... the crowd loves them too much'' The guard had told him, Cedric stared at them sadly.

''Just save one of us then!'' Leo begged, ''Leave me to fight but save one of them'' He begged quietly, the others didn't hear him.

''Can I save three of them and leave one of them?'' Cedric asked the other guard, The guard shrugged and asked the question through his walkie-talkie.

''Yes'' he nodded, Cedric gave Leo a small smile,

''Good luck Leonardo'' Cedric smiled, he told the three younger turtles that they'd been chosen to watch. They all turned to Leo in fright. ''Leonardo made a deal.. You three are to be saved and he will fight''

''NO!'' Raph yelled, ''I'll fight!'' but it was no use, Cedric pulled the three younger turtles away towards the crowd.

''Raph... look after them if anything happens'' Leo asked Raph as he left.

''SCREW YOU LEO! YOU BETTER WIN!'' Raph growled angrily, Mikey and Donnie had tears rolling down their faces as they sat down in their seats next to Raphael.

''He'll win right?'' mikey asked his two older brothers in worry.

''I don't know Mikey..'' Donnie shivered,

''he will win.. He will'' Raph frowned.

Leo watched as each person fought, he was told he would go against the winner because of his fighting style. There were to be no weapons, so hand-to-hand combat only. The fights were messy and quick, there was one very tall woman left. She fought dirty and she was pretty. Leo was pushed up onto the ring, He could see his brothers straighten up, he stared at the woman in front of him. The yellow light fell beautifully on her red hair that was tied into a pony-tail, she had bright blue eyes and dark plump lips. Her pink tank top was covered in blood and so was her dark green shorts, she had no shoes.

''You ready freak?'' She asked in a hard voice,

''I don't want to hurt you.'' Leo frowned, ''I'm sorry if I have to kill you''

''Save it for the weak, I will destroy you'' The girl growled.

**''GO!'' **The girl didn't need to be told twice, she threw herself at Leo and he easily dodged.

''GO LEO!'' Mikey called.

''So your name's Leo huh?'' The girl asked as she tried to kick Leo,

''Yeah'' Leo frowned as he kicked her in the stomach.

''My name's Bell'' Bell replied,

''nice name'' Leo grunted as she punched him in the chest, she shook her hand. ''Yeah I'm a turtle so I have protection''

''I noticed'' Bell smirked, ''Enough of the pleasantries, now I know who I'm killing''

''Bring it'' Leo smirked back. They fought gracefully together, in some ways it was like a dance. Leo had great fun and so did Bell, they laughed joyfully as they fought. Bell felt her heart sing as she stared into Leo's eyes, Leo could see the love in her eyes and she could see the same in his. She tripped and fell against him, he caught her and she looked up into his soft face. He stared back at her as she stood up, they slowly got closer and soon their lips were together. A man came up behind Bell and stabbed her in the back, They both sank to the floor together.

''Bell... No..'' leo sniffed, She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Goodbye Leonardo'' Bell whispered, Leo held her to his chest and closed his eyes. He sobbed quietly, Bell kissed him before her eyes fluttered shut. Leo kissed her forehead and held her gently.

**''THE TURTLE WINS!'' **The crowds cheered happily, everyone was taken back to their cells. Leo stayed where he was. Eventually Cedric came up and lead him away from Bells body. Leo felt empty inside, he had loved her for a short time and now she was gone.

Cedric took him into his cell, it was quiet inside as Leo entered. The door snapped shut behind him, the others looked at him guiltily. leo ignored them and sat in a corner and the back, silent tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered her voice.

''Leo..'' Mikey sniffed.

''leo.. we shouldn't have left you to fight..'' Raph said sadly, ''We're so sorry''

''Who was she?'' Don asked. Leo swallowed the large burning lump in his throat.

''her name was Bell..'' Leo answered quietly. The three turtles sat next to Leo and comforted him through the night, they fell asleep before Leo and he was left to think about Bell in silence. He would avenge her, no matter what.

* * *

**A little Leo centric one... Please Review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I missed this story! I finally get to update YAY! It's only short because I can't think straight with the heat -_- enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The three younger turtles woke up to see Leonardo slouched in a corner, he was awake but not aware. they could tell he was still upset about Bell.

''Mikey..'' Donnie warned as Mike crawled up to Leo, he looked down at him.

''Leo? why are you so upset over this girl? You only knew her for a day'' Mikey frowned, Raph and Donnie face-palmed and Leo closed his eyes,

''You wouldn't understand Mikey.. '' Leo sighed

''I bet I would'' Don smiled softly, ''I miss April'' The three turtles stared at Donnie in shock, ''You guys knew about us anyway'' Donnie frowned. It was true, they did know about Donnie's crush but he had never admitted it!

''It doesn't matter'' Leo frowned,

''Yeah! You have Karai!'' Mikey giggled, Leo looked up with wide eyes and began to blush.

''Shut up Mike'' Raph grumbled, He really didn't like Leo's attraction to Karai. A lot of them thought it was because he liked her but they're wrong, Raph doesn't want Leo to get hurt. Simple as that.

''But Raphie'' Mikey pouted,

''DON'T CALL ME THAT!'' Raph hissed,

''What have you got against Raphie?'' Donnie asked with a frown, ''You seem to hate it when it's just another version of your name''

''I have my reasons'' Raph growled,

''And they would be?'' Leo asked with a smirk,

''I don't know why you're smirking fearless leader, it's your fault!'' Raph snapped, Leo rolled his eyes,

''Of course it is.. who else's fault would it be?'' Leo asked angrily,

''Why is it Leo's fault?'' Mikey asked curiously,

''He called me it once.. I never used to hate it.. I didn't care at first but.. When Leo called me it when he had that really bad fever..'' Raph trailed off,

''He scared you? Raph, when Leo had that fever we were all scared! He could have died!'' Donnie frowned,

''It's not his fault'' Mikey pointed at Leo,

''It just... showed me how weak he was and... I didn't like it.. He's supposed to be the strongest out of us all!'' Raph bowed his head,

''But.. you're the strongest'' Leo frowned,

''In build!'' Donnie grinned, ''Raph's the strongest in build but you are the strongest in mind''

''I thought you were the strongest in mind?'' Mikey frowned, Donnie sighed angrily,

''Leo's the strongest in spirit, Raph's the strongest in build, I'm the strongest in mind and You, Mikey... Are the strongest in character'' Donnie smiled,

''HEY! I got a rubbish one'' Mike pouted,

''I see you four are awake then?'' The four turtles looked round to see a guard, ''This might be the last time you ever wake up here''

''Wha-?'' Mikey gulped, ''Why?''

''Well little one'' The guard pulled Mikey closer until their faces were almost touching, ''There is a lovely maze just waiting to destroy you all, who know's if you'll ever make it out? you could be lost forever or killed... If you're really lucky you'll survive and make it out.. If you're really smart, you'll end up killing yourself because of the confusion''

''Oh..'' The three turtles looked at Donnie in worry,

''I'm not going to kill myself'' Don rolled his eyes, then looked at the guard, ''Or go mad''

''We'll see'' The guard smiled. he picked Mikey up and flung him over his shoulder and began to carry him out, the others were quick to follow, ''This is obviously the easiest way to make you lot follow orders'' The guard observed, the turtles said nothing as they were lead out into the dark maze.

* * *

**I'm going back out into the heatwave now XD gotta love Scotland! Please Review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**the turtles said nothing as they were led out into the dark maze.**_

They couldn't help but gasp as the stared at the hedges in front of them, the other contestants were there too. The maze was covered in a thick, moist mist, the dark green hedges looked as though they touched the sky, the gravel path was black as if the night had stained it. There was no sun like there usually was, it was dark, cold and unforgiving.

**''Hello contestants and welcome to another day at The Games!'' **The crowd cheered as the voice laughed, **''The 54 of you are lucky to be alive! but I warn you.. not many of you will make it out alive.. you have three days max to get out of the maze or we leave you behind and close off all exits.. All you have to do is get to the other side, simple! well.. it would be if there wasn't the horrors inside that could tear you mentally and physically.. The intelligent will go mad, the brave will turn into cowards, the strong will become weak and the immature ones will die... Have a good time and try to last.. more fun that way!'' **The turtles looked at each other in fright.

''MOVE! MOVE NOW!'' The guards pushed the contestants into the maze, they quickly left as the two side hedges closed together to stop them from escaping.

''YOU!'' A woman in her sixties stomped up to Leo and looked him hard in the eye, ''YOU KILLED MY BELL! YOU KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL!''

''I didn't kill her'' Leo replied with a cold look,

''Why couldn't you have just let her win? It's the right and polite thing to do! Now I'm alone'' The woman didn't seem very upset and it angered Leo.

''I didn't let her win because while she has a grumpy old woman like you to take care of I have three younger brothers that need me'' Leo shot Raph a look that dared him to say that he didn't need him, ''And I think they are more important''

''HOW DARE YOU!'' The woman screeched,

''Please don't make that noise again'' Mikey winced, the woman turned her attention to him,

''BE QUIET FREAK!'' She screamed, the three younger brothers winced and Leo pushed the woman away from them,

''If you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say anything'' Leo hissed, ''Don't call my brothers names or you'll have me to answer to''

''YOU GOING TO KILL ME?'' The woman asked angrily,

''No, I think it would be better if the maze did it for me'' Leo growled back, ''Come on guys, we only have three days to get through this thing. Let's not waste our time on the likes of her''

''Comin'..''Raph smirked at the older lady,

''Wait up!'' Mikey and Donnie called as they rushed after their older brothers,

''I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HERE! FILTH LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!'' The lady yelled after them as she went her own way. The turtles walked in silence for a while.

''What kind of "Horrors" do you think they have in here?'' Don asked curiously,

''I'm scared'' Mikey gulped, Donnie sent him a look that said "I am too" Leo looked at Raph and knew he was feeling scared too.

''Guys don't worry'' Leo said softly to them, ''Nothing will hurt you''

''How can ya be so sure?'' Raph asked, his voice wavered a little but nobody dared to mention it.

''I refuse to let anything happen, we've come this far and you three are going to live even if I die in the process of saving you'' Leo nodded fiercely. ''Don't you remember what Stockman said? If you win they send you home''

''But what if they make us fight to the death?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''They won't'' Leo smiled, ''They do it through families'' Mikey, Don and Raph all calmed down, they were all a little choked up by their brothers promise. They knew not to say anything and decided to let the moment stay, Leo looked up at the grey clouds. ''How are you supposed to know when it's night?''

''Don't know'' Donnie shrugged, ''All I know is that we need to move.. I don't fancy being stuck here'' They approached a corner and Leo decided he ought to look round it first, he held up a hand to halt his brothers before peaking around. He gasped, he could feel his blood run cold and his heart stop at the sight in front of him. There in a pool of blood was Master Splinter.

''No..'' Leo breathed. He couldn't move, he was worried his shaking legs would crumble beneath him.

''Leo? what's wrong?'' Raph asked,

''That's not him.. '' Leo frowned, ''Guys, walk around this corner but do not look this way.. please'' The three brothers did as they were told and Leo let out a deep breath, he had stopped them from seeing their dead father. ''What else could possibly be in here?''

''What was it Leo?'' Mikey asked worriedly, ''What didn't you want us to see?''

''It's ok Mikey... that thing was a lie... there's no point in worrying about it'' Leo frowned as he led his brothers onwards.

''If it's not worth worrying about then why are you?'' Don asked with a confused look,

''Donnie. Drop it'' Raph growled. Mikey stopped suddenly, the others stared at him as he turned around.

''uh oh..'' Mikey breathed, ''G-Guys... em Leo was that by any chance what you were looking at?''

''What?'' Leo walked up to Mikey and looked around the same corner he was, he suddenly went very pale.

''What is it?'' Raph and Donnie joined their brothers and gasped at what they saw. Leo gulped,

''Yes Mikey.. it was but he wasn't.. quite like that..'' Leo said nervously. The same Master Splinter that he had seen before was walking towards them in a way that could only be described as Zombie-like because that was exactly what it was.

''RUN!'' Raph yelled, the four turtles zoomed away from the zombie rat as fast as possible. Leo was finding it hard to stay in front. Mikey was fastest out of his brothers while Raph and Donnie were the slowest, leo was in the middle. The maze suddenly went pitch black but the turtles kept running, then there was a bright flash and the lights went back to normal. Raph and Donnie skidded to a halt and looked around them. They were alone.

''RAPH?'' Leo's voice sounded different but Raph and Don still recognised it. ''DONNIE? MIKEY?''

''DON AND I ARE OVER HERE LEO!'' Raph called back.

''LEO?'' Mikey's voice sounded closer than Leo's,

''MIKEY? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?'' Donnie yelled, Raph spun around to see a hedge where Donnie was, ''RAPH! THE HEDGE CUT ME OFF FROM YOU!''

''WHAT IS THIS? HARRY POTTER?'' Leo yelled angrily,

''I WISH!'' Raph yelled back

''I DON'T'' Mikey called, ''I DON'T WANNA MEET VOLDEMORT!''

''GUYS! KEEP TALKING I'LL FIND YOU IN A MINUTE!'' Leo yelled, he sounded closer than before.

''DONNIE!'' Mikey yelled happily, ''You're ok'' Donnie was now standing in front of Mikey after a while of walking.

''Hey Mikey, Having fun?'' Don asked as he hugged his brother,

''You know it!'' Mikey laughed,

''RAPH, LEO! DONNIE'S WITH ME!'' Mikey yelled,

''THAT'S GREAT! YOU TWO STAY THERE, RAPH AND I WILL BE THERE SOON'' Leo called, Mikey and Donnie burst out laughing, Partly because they were relieved and party because the shouting match was hilarious.

Raph however wasn't laughing, ''YOU TWO SHELL-FER-BRAINS BETTER QUIET DOWN OR ELSE!'' Raph yelled, he went quiet suddenly as footsteps carefully picked their way round the corner. He pushed himself into the hedge as much as he could then Leo appeared through the mist, Raph sighed in relief and showed himself.

''Raph'' Leo grinned as he ran up to his brother, ''Good to see you bro''

''You too'' Raph grinned back, ''Let's go find pinky and the brain'' Leo laughed in reply.

''DON, MIKE, I'VE GOT RAPH! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!'' Leo shouted before leading Raph round various corners and pathways, Raph was impressed by the way Leo found Mikey and Donnie, he knew he'd have never have pulled that off.

''Raph, Leo!'' Mikey breathed in relief, he and Donnie hugged their older brothers.

''How did you find us all Leo?'' Donnie asked in surprise,

''Luck really'' Leo shrugged, ''come on.. we gotta keep going''

''beat that maze!'' Mikey laughed as they began to make their way forwards again.

''Mikey'' Raph warned, Leo stopped and they walked into him. ''Sorry bro''

''It's fine'' Leo laughed as he looked at the two roads ahead, ''Which one?''

''Well you're the leader, you decide'' The younger turtles shrugged, Leo sighed. That was one of the things he hated about being their leader, they expected him to make the right choice with no help.

''Leo?'' Donnie asked, they had noticed him deflate. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing'' Leo lied. He closed his eyes as he tried to make a decision, both sides had bad energy seeping out from them but the one on the right had a slight ray of good. ''We take the one on the right''

''Okay dokay leader-okay'' Mikey laughed,

''That was so lame'' Leo replied as he raised a brow.

''Yeah.. I know'' Mikey sighed, ''you try making a joke in a place like this!''

**''We are down to 49 contestants! and I suggest you all lay down for the night, the light will be going out soon!'' **The turtles looked at each other,

''Do they expect us to sleep on gravel?'' Donnie asked angrily,

''I keep forgetting we're inside'' Leo hissed, ''It's unbelievable''

''49 people left...'' Raph frowned,

''Guys.. look!'' Mikey beamed, the gravel path turned into grass. ''It's like magic!''

''There's no such thing as magic'' Donnie frowned,

''Then how did they do that then?'' Mikey asked with a smirk,

''Programming'' Donnie smiled, ''Or some kinda of weird force thing''

''Programming? This isn't a computer Don'' Leo laughed as he and his three brother laid down on the grass,

''It's gonna turn back into gravel in the morning..'' Raph growled, ''That's gonna be a comfy wake-up call''

**''have a nice night contestants! OH and try not to be killed in your sleep.. KIDDING!'' **

''Few'' Mikey sighed,

**''I'm really not!'' **The turtles rolled their eyes before falling asleep, The lights went out and everything went black. Time was running out fast for all contestants, some were closer to the end than others but they were all lost and they all were scared. Nobody realised this but, they are all in this together, no matter what!

* * *

**I really had no idea how to end that... ah well.. Please Review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second day in the maze... fun for all! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Raph woke with a jump as the grass turned back into gravel, Don and Mikey were disturbed by it too. They got up and grumbled a chain of swear words before looking around themselves in confusion.

''Hey.. Where's Leo?'' Don asked,

''Don't know'' Raph replied, they noticed how quiet Mikey was being. They turned to face him and were confused by his expression, Michelangelo as looking up the hedge with an expression that was fear mixed with amazement.

''Th-There he is..'' Mikey croaked, the older turtles looked up to see Leonardo almost at the top of the hedge.

Leo had been up for half an hour and had spent the last twenty-five minutes climbing the hedge, he could hear his brothers calling him down and realised that they were up. He hauled himself up over the top and stood up, He looked up and his eyes widened as he gasped.

''Wow..'' He smiled, the maze reached as far as the eye could see, he was above the mist and he could see the lights above him. He looked around and couldn't believe how large the maze really was.

''LEO? LEO? LEEEEOOOOO!'' Leonardo could hear his younger brothers shouting but he ignored them, his mind was still trying to take the sight in.

**''Now now little blue turtle.. I don't think you should be up there! You and your siblings should be trying to get out of the maze not stare at it! Now be a good turtle and get down'' **The loud voice teased, Leo frowned at whoever was speaking'

''If you love these games so much then why don't you try competing in them?'' leo asked angrily, the commentator laughed.

**''My dear turtle, how do you think I got here?'' **Leo's eyes widened in fear, the commentator had been in the games and had clearly lost so they made him stay as a voice rather than a challenge. There was a sudden gust of wind and Leo almost lost his balance, he knew that if he fell he would break his bones and maybe die.. probably die... **''Looks like I'm just gonna have to make you!'' **The voice sang happily. Gust after gust of wind pushed at Leo he was staggering towards the edge he had just climbed up, he covered his eyes as leaves and twigs clawed at his face. ''**MOVE!'' **A spectacular gust swept Leo off of his feet and off the edge, He watched as the top of the hedge soared further away. He was falling.

''LEO! NO!'' Raph yelled in worry, They hadn't heard the conversation and all they could see was their brother falling from a great height. Mikey and Raph stretched their arms out to catch their falling brother but Donnie stopped them.

''Guys don't, you'll break your arms and it won't make a difference for Leo'' Don warned, ''Either way he's gonna hit the ground and break his neck''

''What're we gonna do?'' Mikey asked worriedly, Raph shook his head with out a word. The three turtles watched helplessly as Leo plummeted towards them.

Leo closed his eyes in fear, he knew he was almost at the ground. The noise of the rushing wind suddenly stopped, everything stopped. Leo opened his eyes thinking he was dead but instead he saw he was centimeters above the ground and his brothers were staring at him. He un-curled himself and saw that his shell was floating on air, he put his feet on the ground and got up. ''What?'' He began.

**''You're welcome'' **The voice laughed. **''49 contest- oh.. make that 45... have fun guys!'' **

''4 people just died... that's.. unbelievable...'' Mikey gulped,

''It's ok Mikey'' Don smiled sadly at his little brother before turning serious, ''We better hurry up and move... we only have until tomorrow night..''

''Let's get moving'' Leo nodded,

''Which way fearless leader?'' Raph asked with a smirk,

''this way'' Leo rolled his eyes angrily as he led the way, He looked at his brothers to see they had panic in their eyes. He stopped in his track and turned to face them, they stopped quickly as Leo studied them for a moment. The panic was joined by curiosity.

''L-Leo?'' Mikey began,

''Why do you guys look so panicked?'' Leo asked worriedly, the younger turtles eyes avoided his gaze.

''It was when you were falling... we were afraid..'' Mikey admitted sadly,

''Afraid of what?'' Leo asked, Mikey looked at him with sad eyes then Leo realised. They had been spooked by his fall, they must have felt helpless... watching him fall like that, they probably thought he'd die. ''Oh.. right''

''Oh right? OH RIGHT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING CLIMBING THAT HEDGE? YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHY DID YOU CLIMB IT?'' Raph yelled angrily, Don and Mike stared at Leo.

''I-I... I hoped it would help me work out how close we were...'' Leo sighed sadly, ''This maze is bigger than I thought.. I-I...'' Leo couldn't look at his brothers he felt too ashamed, He had failed them and they knew it.

''Leo..'' Donnie began but was cut short when Leo looked up at him, all the brothers stared at Leo's eyes. They were filled with guilt which they were used to seeing but there was one emotion that they had never seen in his eyes before and it chilled them to the bone. It was fear, They could see fear in his deep sapphire eyes and it didn't feel right.. Leo never showed his fear, he had felt it before but had never shown it, not even in his eyes.

Nobody said anything as Leo looked at them as if he was asking them, begging them to help. They couldn't though, they couldn't move, speak nor help their eldest brother. Leo turned around and started walking again, the others stood for a while.

''Come on'' Leo called sternly, The brothers leapt out of their skin at the sudden noise but quickly followed.

''Leo's never been scared before... he's always been really calm..'' Mikey whispered quietly,

''He's been scared before he's just never shown it'' Don corrected, ''It is weird though..''

''Why is he suddenly so spooked?'' Raphael asked curiously, ''I mean he hasn't done it this whole time till he went up there''

''Maybe we should go up and check it out?'' Mikey asked with a grin,

''I'm up for it'' Don smiled.

Leo noticed that his brothers had went awfully quiet and began to think something was up, He turned around to find his brothers gone.

''GUYS? GUYS! RAPH, DONNIE, MIKEY?!'' Leo called, there was no reply. He back tracked and out of the corner of his eye he saw a green foot shoot upwards. He looked up and saw his three younger brothers climbing the hedge, he froze in fear for his brothers safety. ''GUYS! GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!'' Raph, Don and Mike looked down at him with smirks,

''THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU'' Donnie called with a laugh,

''GUYS! PLEASE!'' Leo begged, they stopped and looked at him

''YOU JUST DON'T WANT US TO SEE WHAT'S UP THERE!'' Raph yelled but he knew that it wasn't why.

''NO RAPH! IT'S DANGEROUS, JUST PLEASE COME DOWN'' Leo begged,

''NO WAY LEO! IT'S A RACE NOW!'' Mikey called and the three shot up again, Leo was about to call up when suddenly something grabbed his leg. He looked down and grimaced, a pale, flaky monster was holding him. It grinned a crooked smile before digging into the ground, dragging Leo with it.

''AH! GUYS!'' Leo yelled i fright as his legs disappeared, then he realised that if his brothers came down to help him they could face the same fate. ''KEEP GOING! GET AWAY FROM HERE! DON'T LOOK BACK!''

The three climbing turtles stopped, they could hear panic in the leaders voice but it was strange. He told them to do something that they knew he didn't want them to do.. What had changed his mind? They looked down to see Leo stomach deep in the ground, he was clawing, fighting and struggling to keep above. The turtles knew what they had to do, they leapt down from the hedge and landed with a roll, they ran towards Leo and he looked up at them in anger.

''I thought I told you guys to ge away'' He growled,

''No chance fearless'' Raph growled back as he grabbed one of Leo's hands, Don grabbed the other and Mikey got him under the armpits.

''Go before'' Leo yelped as he felt a claw run down his leg, ''Go before it get's you too!''

''No way Leo'' Don panted as he pulled Leo,

''No way are we leaving you'' Mikey gave Leo a small smile before tugging wildly. Leo grimaced as claw after claw scratched his leg, The monster had clearly had enough. It let go of Leo and tunneled off else where, Leo was finally free and surfaced. All four turtles lay on the ground, they were tired after all the effort it took to save Leo. Donnie was first to get up, he went straight to Leo and looked at his legs. The claw marks were large but the monster clearly didn't want to break the skin but it was clear that if it had wanted to it would have been capable.

''You ok bro?'' Donnie asked as he helped Leo to his feet,

''Yeah.. thanks guys'' Leo panted. the turtles smiled, the fear had left the leaders eyes and he was ready to lead them to safety once more. ''Come on... we've got to get a little further before night fall... after that we have a day..'' Leo swallowed.

''So we run?'' Mikey asked with a grin,

''So we run'' Leo nodded with a smile, the four turtles laughed as they sprinted around corners and passage ways. Leo had a feeling he knew where he needed to go and it had given him new hope.

''You know, we don't have to sleep'' Raph shrugged, he and Donnie were just behind Leo and Mikey.

''We do Raph, I don't think anyone could navigate their way through here in the pitch black'' Leo called back to his brother, ''Don't worry, we'll make it''

''GO LEO! HE'S FINALLY STOPPED BEING SAD!'' Mikey laughed,

''Why should I be sad when I have three troublesome little brothers to look after'' Leo replied with a smile,

''GO LEO. GO LEO. GO LEO'' Mikey and Donnie chanted as they ran, Raph shared a look with Leo which told him the hot-headed turtle was glad to see him better.

They walked for while with no problem but then the air went cold and the turtles turned the corner. They froze in fright and disgust, there were bodies of aliens and monsters all over the ground, the bloods were different colours but they were still blood all the same.

Mikey felt sick and the whole maze was spinning around him, he fell to his knees as the colour drained out of his face. His brothers pulled him up and covered his eyes as they rushed him away from the scene. Donnie took him to the side and Mikey tried to throw up but because of the lack of food nothing came up, he just gagged dryly. Donnie rubbed his shell to try and comfort him, Mikey eventually stopped and buried his face into Donnie's chest.

''D-Donnie..'' He mumbled,

''It's ok Mikey..'' Donnie soothed, ''We need to keep going ok?''

''mmhmmm'' Mikey nodded, Don pulled him to his feet and they made their way to Raph and Leo, Donnie kept his arm around Mikey's shoulders to show him that he was there for him.

''You ok little brother?'' Leo asked softly,

''Yeah... just.. it was gross'' Mikey blushed.

''It's ok Mike..'' Raph rubbed Mikey's head fondly, ''I felt a little sick back there too'' Mikey just gave him a small smile then they all began their trek again.

The four turtles kept walking quickly, Don, Raph and Leo were rushing too fast for poor Mikey and he ended up being dragged. He tripped and fell, on his way he pulled at a branch that made a clicking noise and three bright zaps hit Leo, Raph and Donnie. They fell to the ground and lay still, Mikey screamed and cried as he rushed to his brothers sides.

''GUYS! GUYS! NONONONONOO! WHAT DID I DO?'' Mikey sobbed, he took a few breaths to calm down but he still didn't know what to do.

Donnie opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't in the maze. Leo and Raph helped him up and he realised that Mikey wasn't there.

''Wh-what's going on?'' he asked, the scene around them fizzled before showing them the lair. It was empty until they heard a door slam closed, a red-eyed Mikey ran downstairs. He had a deep frown that the turtles weren't used to seeing.

''Stupid brothers... they had to go and...'' Mikey mumbled, he went to the couch and dug around in the cushions before finding a gun and pulling it out. The three older turtles gasped, since when had that been there? Mikey held it up to his head, ''I'M COMING BROS... NO WAY ARE YOU GONNA DIE AND LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!'' Donnie closed his eyes as a loud shot went off, He heard leo and Raph yell in fright and pain then he opened his eyes. He looked at Raph and Leo, they had their eyes closed. Then he looked at Mikey and his breath was caught in his throat, his baby brother was lying on the ground with a hole in his head. There was a bright flash then cold air was stroking them.

''What?'' Don mumbled as he sat up, They were back in the maze. He looked around before helping Leo and Raph to their feet.

''Where's Mikey?'' Leo asked, he was awfully pale but they all were.

''MIKEY!?'' Raph yelled, Donnie's stomach felt like a block of ice as he looked around for a sight of Mikey. Then they heard the sobbing.

''Mikey?'' Don asked gently as he and his brothers slowly turned the corner, Mikey was hugging three bodies, their bodies.

''OH MY GOD! WE'RE DEAD!'' Raph yelled in fright.

''No.. no we can't be.. dead?'' Leo gulped, Don frowned before touching his body. there was a gust of warm wind, he was lifted up.

''DONNIE!'' Raph yelled but Donnie was sucked away into darkness.

He opened his eyes and Mikey flung himself onto him.

''MIKEY!'' Donnie grinned as tears fell down his face, his baby brother was alive!

''Donnie.. I'm so sorry! I-I-'' Mikey mumbled.

''It's okay buddy, I'm so glad you're ok!'' Donnie laughed, ''I love you Mikey''

''I love you too Donnie'' Mikey grinned. Raph and Leo's eyes opened and grinned at their little brothers,

''LEO! RAPHIE!'' Mikey grinned, he and Donnie hugged them and they refused to let go.

''It's ok guys..'' Leo smiled as he hugged his three little brothers, ''What happened anyway?''

''I-I tripped cause I couldn't keep up and I think I hit a switch and... and you guys were shot!'' Mikey sniffed, ''It's all my fault! I'm sorry!''

''Stop apologising Mikey... Let's just keep going'' Raph grinned as they stood up together, they kept walking forward before walking out into an opening. the ground turned to grass.

''Wow.. this bit's awesome!'' Mikey grinned,

**''there are 36 contestants left! time for you all to get some sleep, only the turtles seem to be close to the end.. now they have to work out which way is the exit! have a nice night!'' **Leo looked at the many corridors and gulped then the lights went out.

''Just go to sleep Leo'' Raph dragged Leo to the ground, they snuggled together for warmth before falling asleep.

* * *

**done! took a while... Please Review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for the next chapter, will the turtles make it out of the maze?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The grass turned back to gravel and Michelangelo let out a high-pitched yelp,

''Ya know I really hate how the ground does that'' Mikey frowned at his smirking brothers, they were clearly up before the gravel came so they didn't have a rude awakening.

''Glad your up Mikey, we can start moving now'' Leo smiled, as he looked at the different pathways.

**''There are 36 contestants left and the crowds favourites; The turtles, are close to the end. They still have to pass some challenges down the road they take but if they pick the right one the end of the maze will be there to greet them. good luck.. You're gonna need it'' **

''He's cheery..'' Donnie frowned,

''hey you weren't exactly optimistic when we first joined this madness!'' Raphael scowled,

''You weren't either'' Donnie argued,

''Guy's.. what's with all the sudden fighting?'' Mikey asked in surprise as Raph and Donnie glared at each other.

''Will all of you be quiet please! I'm trying to make a decision!'' Leo growled as he closed his eyes.

''Sorry bro'' The three turtles mumbled. Leo closed his eyes and focused on the paths in front of him, there was a lot of bad energy coming from them all but the one directly in front of him had a sliver of light, that meant there was a sliver of hope. Leo opened his eyes and smiled,

''This way'' he pointed, he led the way and his brothers followed, they were quiet for a while but not for long.

''How did you know?'' Mikey asked curiously,

''How did I know what?'' Leo asked innocently, Mikey frowned.

''How did ya know that this was the way?'' Mikey asked as his frown deepened, Don and Raph looked interested too.

''Master Splinter taught me it a while back.. I can't remember what it's called but it's basically when you measure the energy around you.. The bad and the good, to help you decide where to go and if you're safe'' Leo explained.

''How come you don't use it often?'' Donnie asked in surprise, ''If it were me I'd use it every time I entered a room! Especially if Mikey had just been in there''

''for a start.. I shouldn't HAVE to use it in the comfort of my own home and.. I only remembered I could do it when we entered the maze'' Leo blushed.

''Oh'' Don smiled. The turtles turned a corner and froze in their tracks, Mikey bumped into them because he wasn't paying attention, he took a look at what they were looking at.

''COOL!'' Mikey grinned. There was a very broken bow of a ship lying in the middle of the large opening, Mikey ran and climbed until he was on the edge. He put on a serious face and lifted his arms so they looked like aeroplane wings before singing;

''YOU'RE HERE, THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR

AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON...

WE'LL STAY FOREVER THIS WAY

YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART AND

MY HEART WILL GO ON

AND ON...'' Mikey sang beautifully, The brothers groaned as they walked up to the ship.

''Stop fooling around Mike'' Raph growled,

''yeah it's not funny'' Donnie frowned as Mikey swung upside down on the railings.

''Awww, you gonna cry Donnie?'' Mikey asked with a smirk, Don waited until the older brothers were out of earshot before snapping,

''Those two only had each other! AND HE DIED MIKE!''

''Whatever, HEY RAPHIE! YOU WANNA BE ROSE? YOU HAVE A RED MASK AND SHE HAS RED HAIR SO... LIKE THAT'S FINE, LEO.. YOU CAN BE JACK'' Mikey called to his older brothers.

''Will you come down from there?'' Leo rolled his eyes before studying the ship wreck, ''You don't know how stable it is''

''It's not a real ship wreck fearless'' Raph smirked,

''I know that Raph but it still looks dodgy'' Leo eyes the wreck suspiciously,

''Fine I'll come down, chill'' Mikey giggles as he leapt off the wreck.

''NO MIKEY!'' Raph and Leo yelled, Donnie groaned and braced himself as Mikey flew towards him. Mikey landed heavily on top of Donnie and both went crashing to the ground.

''Sorry Don.. Didn't see ya there'' Mikey blushed as he got off of Don

''Sure'' Donnie groaned as he sat up and rubbed his chest, leo and Raph ran up to them to help. Leo helped Donnie to his feet before turning to Mikey.

''Michelangelo! That was so dangerous!'' He fumed, ''You could have seriously hurt Donnie''

''You're such a doofus'' Raph growled harshly, Mikey pouted before following his brothers along the path.

''It's fine guys really'' Donnie smiled at Mikey and Mike gave him a grateful look, ''It's no big deal, he didn't see me... I should have moved really but.. I didn't want to because I thought he'd get hurt if I did''

''He shouldn't have jumped off. end of story'' Leo frowned,

''Why are ya takin' the heat for him?'' Raph asked, Leo looked round and Donnie knew all his brothers were listening.

''Well..'' Donnie smiled,

''It's because it's just the way he is'' Mikey grinned, ''He's Donnie, The totally awesome brother that doesn't want any of us to get into trouble.. especially his innocent baby bro!''

''Innocent huh?'' Don smirked, Mikey gave Donnie a goofy grin.

''Come on guys'' Leo rolled his eyes as they kept on walking.

There was nothing really there to get in their way for a while and the turtles were feeling relaxed. until there was a sudden explosion from behind.

''What the?'' Mikey yelp as they all spun around. A huge mushroom cloud was in the distance and a load of ash and sharp metal pieces were in a wall formation.

''Are those... coming for us?'' Donnie asked, Leo grabbed his arm while Raph flung Mikey over his shoulder. Mikey was too busy staring to run on his own. The sprinted away, Leo let go of Donnie and all three of them ran away in panic as the sound of metal and ash rushing towards them became louder. Mikey was finally aware of what was going on.

''AH!'' he yelled when he looked up, ''IT'S GAINING ON US!''

''WE KNOW MIKEY!'' Raph yelled,

''RAN FASTER RAPHIE!'' Mikey yelped, Leo and Donnie were in front of them because Raph had Mikey's extra weight.

''RUN ON YOUR OWN THEN!'' Raph bellowed as he was about to put Mikey down.

''KEEP RUNNING!'' Mikey screamed, Raph rolled his eyes and did as Mike said. The coud of ash surrounded them and the metal was soon to come.

''RAPH! HURRY! COME ON!'' Leo yelled, he and Donnie had stopped on a ledge. Raph sprinted up to them. They both grabbed on of his arms and the four turtles jumped off the ledge together and into the darkness below.

**''The turtles have escaped! we only have a few hours left for the other 27 contestants.. this was definitely my favourite challenge!'' **

* * *

**I know it was shorter but hey, what you gonna do? Please Review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**This might be kinda short.. but enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and the brothers couldn't be happier.

''RAPH IF YOU LET GO OF ME I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE SURE I LAND ON YOUR HEAD!'' Mikey yelled as he felt Raph's hold on him loosen.

''RIGHT SORRY!'' Raph smirked as he tightened his grip, Mikey hissed a little at him but he ignored it. The light was blinding as they finally fell through the hole and landed with a loud clang, They groaned as they sat up.

''Are we dead?'' Mikey asked as he rubbed his head.

''No.. We're,, IN A LAB!'' Leo yelled as he looked around, ''In a lab.. but not.. in a cage?''

''WOW!'' Donnie grinned as he looked around excitedly, ''LOOK AT THIS TECHNOLOGY!'' Leo, Raph and Mikey groaned in response.

''Donnie, Save the Tech talk for someone-'' Mikey began, Donnie waited for Mikey to finish before smirking,

''What? can't think of anything? that's gotta be a first'' Donnie smirked as he turned around but Mikey was gone and so were his older brothers. ''GUYS? GUYS!?'' Donatello was gripped with panic as he searched the lab for his missing brethren.

Meanwhile, the three other turtles were falling down yet another hole but this time they landed in the arena.

''Whoa... what happened?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''Donnie! He's still in the lab!'' Leo said concerned.

''Uh oh..'' Raph frowned, ''Look at the big screen'' The other living contestants were in the arena, they were all looking for someone but when they all noticed the big screen turning on their bloods ran cold. There was different sections of the screen with different people, aliens, monsters and mutants, one of which wa Donatello. All the singles on the screen were searching for their missing friends and families, they were all shouting and calling for them.

''Donnie..'' Mikey breathed as he watched the turtle in purple call for them worriedly.

**''Hello contestants!'' **Everyone in the arena and in the labs on the screen stopped what they were doing and listened. **''We have been observing you all for some time now and we have noticed that at least one person in each group is interested in technology and science so we have created this special task for them. The labs will be filled with water and they have to think logically to escape, each lab has a weakness and only the most intelligent of people can discover it. If they find it the bottom of the lab will be opened and they will fall onto the marked squares, the one nearest you will be where the one from your group will land. Wish them luck!'' **

''What marked squares?'' Raph asked, Leo pointed to a purple square and sighed.

''I hope he manages it'' Leo swallowed,

''Donnie always over thinks things..'' Mikey sniffed, ''If he over thinks this he'll end up dead'' The turtles said nothing as they watched the screen again, their eyes were locked on Donnie.

Donatello was looking around the lab, he was perfectly aware that his brothers were watching and that only put more pressure in him to find the exit! The water was already flooding in and his feet were wet, he knew he didn't have long to work it out but he had to study the lab!

His first thoughts were to look at the controls but it seemed too obvious..

''Maybe that's it.. They want it to seem obvious in order to make us not go for it'' Donnie mused as he went over to the controls and studied them.

**''Isn't that a little obvious? this is supposed to be a CHALLENGE it's not gonna be in such an obvious place'' **

''Shut up! I'm just going through my options'' Donnie growled as he rolled his eyes.

**''Well go through them quicker, the water's up to your ankles and it would be a shame to lose one of the crowds favourites'' **

''You are NOT helping'' Don snapped, there was a chuckle as a response. ''I need to focus.. where would they hide a switch that would save me? hmmm...?''

Donnie searched all around the lab's floor while he still could by the time he'd finished that the water was up to his stomach, The room wasn't very tall but he had a while before the water reached the ceiling. He searched the walls, under the desks, around the technology and nothing. His switch wasn't anywhere, He was starting to think that there may not BE a switch.

Back in the arena the turtles were pacing around the purple square and they refused to take their eyes off the screen. They knew Donnie was stomach deep in water and he still hadn't found the switch, Raph stopped pacing and looked into his little brothers face. Donnie was losing hope, Raph could see it in his expression,

''Don't give up bro.. please'' Raph begged quietly, they could hear the people on the screen talking and it was disturbing. They could hear panic and low spirits, they could hear them begging for it to end.

''I hate this'' Mikey frowned as he stood next to Raph, Leo stood on his other side.

**''So, lab rats.. What's the water like?'' **Leo, Raph and Mikey watched as all the people on the screen yelled at once,

''FREEZING!''

''Isn't that dangerous for Donnie? We're cold blooded right?''Mikey asked, Leo nodded.

One of the people on the screen was very short and had already drowned, the turtles tried to not look at the little thing. nobody had been saved yet and they couldn't help but notice that Donnie was the shortest one left and he was taller than all of them!

''Is there even a switch?'' Donnie asked and everyone in the arena heard him, there was an uproar as everyone began to panic. The three turtles were part of it.

**''yes turtle, there is a switch.. it's just not in your reach yet'' **Donatello looked confused and so did the other people on the screen, everyone calmed down a little at that but the nervousness was still there and it would be until the challenge was over.

Donnie was in a serious mode of thinking, What did the commentator mean by "It's just not in your reach yet" Donnie frowned, the switch must be high up but how high? Don looked down to see the water at his neck, he gulped his worry down and forced himself to think straight. Panic was always the one that stopped his brain from working, he had to fight it and keep going or he'd never get out.

He wondered if he wanted to get out.

Yes he'd be with his brothers again and yes they wouldn't have to mourn him but he would be stuck doing the other challenges until one of them killed him. He had tried to calculate how likely it was of surviving and winning and had come to the conclusion that the likeness of such an event was so unlikely that he didn't even want to think about it and that was hard for him because he liked to think.

He felt his feet lift off the floor as the water went over his head, he swam until his head was above the water and gasped for air, he looked up.

He was getting closer to the ceiling, he must be close to the switch.

The three turtles hearts stopped when Donnie was underwater and they didn't beat until he was back up, other people had managed to escape now while others had drowned. Donnie was one of the only living contestants left in his challenge, the others were close to drowning while Don still had a while to go.

People were crying over the deaths of relatives and friends, some of them wished Donatello luck and told the turtles that they hoped he'd make it.

It was truly horrible watching your brother trying to escape, knowing that his life may end soon. None of them wanted to watch but they just couldn't look away.

The water had almost reached the ceiling and it was difficult for Donnie to get any air, he began to search the ceiling as the gap closed between it and the water. He ran his hands all over it trying to find a slight something that may be the switch.

His lungs were burning for more air, his vision was going fuzzy and his body was aching from the cold. he was slowing down and dying.

His hand brushed a bump, as his vision faded. This was his last chance.

With the last of his energy he pushed. there was the roar of water leaving the lab and he was swept away.

Leo, Raph and Mikey waited for the water and Donnie to fall into the arena, they only hoped he hadn't drowned yet for they could see he was close to it. There was a bang as a door above them swung open, the water and Donnie fell to the ground.

''DONNIE!'' The turtles yelled as they ran to his side, Donnie coughed and spluttered as they helped him sit up. The hugged him once he had caught his breath, he was cold and shiver-y as he clung to his brothers like they were a life line.

''Are you ok?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''Y-Yeah.. I-I'm f-fine'' Donnie smiled a them,

''Way to go Don!'' leo grinned.

''You did it brainiac!'' Raph cheered, ''I knew you would!''

''Th-Thanks G-Guys'' Donnie sniffed. Guards came out of different doors and handed the wet contestants towels. The brothers helped Donnie get dry, his skin was freezing to them and they wanted to warm him up.

**''Well done to those of you that survived! 5 didn't make it which means that only 22 of you are left.. that's a shame.. we're nearing the end.. we might make the next few challenges a little easier to keep you guys alive for longer.. or we'll make them harder and kill you all.. then there will be no winners! goodnight for now though!'' **

Everyone was taken to their cells for the night. The four turtles huddled together to keep Donnie warm while he slept, they feared the challenges ahead but they were glad that their purple-clad brother would be with them.

* * *

**A little Donnie centric chapter.. Please review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've finally watched operation; break out! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Donatello was the last to wake up, he opened his eyes to see three worried faces in front of him. He felt groggy, and he was slightly paler than his brothers.

''You ok Don?'' Leo asks,

''Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine'' Don smiles back, ''Just a little tired''

''We can tell'' Raph smirks before frowning, ''Sounds like the guards are coming''

The door opened and two guards came in and grabbed Donnie.

''HEY!'' Mikey yelled, as he and his two eldest brothers tried to help Donnie.

''Everyone who was in yesterdays challenge is being taken'' One the guards smirked, They realised who it was.

''J-Joe?'' Mikey asked frightened.

''You bet, come on freak'' Joe and his friend pulled Donnie out of the cell and took him away. The three turtles looked out of the door to see all kinds of pale creatures being taken away and their families were following. Leo, Raph and Mikey followed too and kept their eyes on the nervous Donnie.

They were all taken into a small chamber with loads of doors, each family was placed in front of a door.

**''Hello contestants! Today's challenge is a fun one! One or two members of each family (Obviously including the ones from yesterdays challenge) are taken to the other side of each passage way. The now ill contestants are being cured at the other end, While the rest of you must fight and climb your way through the passage. You may be killed by monsters but if you don't get to the other side by nightfall the people on the other side will be mercilessly killed and hung in your cells so you always remember them... have fun!'' **The turtles looked at each other in worry as Cedric came over to them.

''I've been told to take Michelangelo.. He will stay with me and Donatello while you two do the challenge'' Cedric explained, He nodded to them as he dragged Mikey away.

''Good luck fearless'' Raph muttered as he gave his older brother a small smile,

''You too hot-head'' Leo smiled was a loud beep and the doors swung open and the families ran through and into the challenges ahead.

''MIKEY!'' Donnie grinned when his little brother was brought to him, Mike threw his arms around his older brother and they hugged each other.

''Donatello, you must lie down so we can start the treatment. I'll stay with you and Michelangelo until your brothers come'' Cedric smiled, Don did as he was told and Cedric placed the needles in his arms and attached them to tubes of fluid. Donnie's eyes fluttered closed.

''Donnie? DONNIE!'' Mikey yelped as his brother went still.

''Relax Michelangelo, he's asleep'' Cedric said softly as he sat next to his friend.

''Now what?'' Mike asked sadly,

''We wait'' Cedric replied.

Raphael and Leonardo had entered their passage and were currently walking through it. It was quiet, and it was all white. The two brothers felt uneasy as they thought about the labs they'd been to in the past and this reminded them of those experiences.

''Got a plan oh fearless one?'' Raph asked quietly, Leo sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

''I REALLY wish you wouldn't call me that'' Leo hissed, ''How many times do I have to tell you?''

''Fine, whatever'' Raph smirked, Leo ignored him, ''You giving me the cold shoulder now?''

Leo said nothing,

''You're kidding me, seriously?'' Raph growled, Leo still ignored him. Raph sighed and gave up before pushing Leo. ''FINE! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT, I'M GONNA BE LIKE THIS!'' He pushed Leo again and this time Leo's shell hit the wall and a pair of metal tenticals wrapped around him and pinned him to the wall.

''ow'' leo growled as he struggled, ''Thanks a lot Raph''

There was a loud rumbling as several rocks and boulders came rolling towards them.

''What is this? Indiana Jones?'' Raph gulped as he pulled at the tenticals, ''We gotta move!''

''RAPH!'' leo yelled, Raph stopped what he was doing and looked Leo in the eyes. ''Just go, get out of here''

''NO! I'm not leaving you!'' Raph growled,

''Raphael'' Raph looked back into Leo's deep sapphire eyes and his bright emerald ones began to well up with tears. ''You've gotta go.. If you don't escape this place then Mikey and Donnie will die''

''But if I leave there will be no one to lead us'' Raph pointed out sadly,

''You will lead them Raph, I know you're perfectly capable'' leo smiled sadly to his brother, ''Bye Raph, take care of them for me''

''No.. No Leo.. I-I can't..'' Raph's voice broke as the tears began to spill.

''Go Raph.. NOW!'' Leo commanded, Raph gave Leo a huge and kissed him on the forehead before running. He looked back one last time to see Leo watching him proudly, he turned to face forward.

''BYE LEO.. I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU BIG BROTHER'' Raph called, ''AND.. I LOVE YOU MAN''

''LOVE YOU TOO RAPH AND I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! GOOD LUCK! I'LL ALWAYS BE WATCHING!'' Leo called back. Raph heard him yelp and he looked around to see the boulders had passed him and had now stopped where Leo was.

''Leo..'' Raph breathed as he turned the corner. He cried as he ran, he had to get to his little brothers now.. He couldn't fail them or Leo.

''STOP!'' Raph jumped and looked up to see a giant face above him, it had a sly grin on it's face.

''What the?'' Raph frowned,

''The next four doors are locked and in order to open them you must answer our riddles'' The face smirked,

''Aw great'' Raph growled, ''What happens if I answer wrong?''

''We get to eat you'' The face laughed, Raph grimaced and nodded.

''Go ahead.. ask me your first one'' Raph frowned, he ahd never been the best at all the smart stuff.

''Very well; _What has roots that nobody sees_

_is taller than trees_

_up, up it goes_

_and yet never grows?'' _The face asked. Raph frowned, he had heard that before.. but from where? he suddenly remember Donnie asked him it once to prove how smart Raph could be to Mikey. He even remembered the answer.

''Mountain?'' He asked unsure,

''Very good'' The face beamed and the door opened, Raph stood beneath another face.

''_Voiceless it cries_

_wingless it flutters_

_Toothless it bites_

_mouthless it mutters'' _The face smirked at Raph. Raphael frowned for a moment and repeated the riddle in his head, he then remembered that in one of Mikey's stories he had used one of the phrases in one of his stories.

''is it... Wind?'' He asked,

''Yes, I'm impressed'' The face smiled as the door opened Raph walked in to see a face on the left wall,

''hello'' I greeted, ''Are you ready?''

''Go ahead'' Raph nodded,

''_An eye in a blue face_

_saw an eye in a green face_

_''That eye is like to this eye''_

_Said the first eye,_

_''but in low place_

_not in high place'' _The face smiled gently at Raphael. Raph stood there for a moment, An eye in a blue face that is high.. that's got to be the sun? and eye in a green face that's low.. a flower of some sorts? a daffodil? it's means something...? Raph snapped his fingers with a grin.

''Sun on the daisies?'' he asked with a grin.

''Yes! congratulations!'' The face beamed as the door swung open, Raph ran through and looked at the face on his right. It had an evil grin.

''_This thing all things devours;_

_Birds, beasts, trees and flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays kings, ruins town;_

_And beats high mountain down.'' _The face looked very proud of its self. Raph closed his eyes and concentrated. Something that killed everything... this riddle was told to him and his brothers once by his Sensei and of course Donnie was the first to get it.. Raph racked his brains trying to remember the answer, Something that could kill all and also create all.. that's what his father had said in order to explain the answer. Raph looked at the face and smirked.

''Time... Was it time?'' He asked smugly. The face frowned,

''Yes.. you may go through'' It groaned as the door opened. Raph ran through happily and carried on his journey. He turned the corner and froze, there lying in front of him was a blue mask. Leo's blue mask. Raph rushed up to it and picked it up, a pile of debris fell on top of him and trapped his legs. It was a trap.

''No.. NO!'' Raph growled, ''I gotta get out.. Mike and Don...'' Raph felt the tears slide down his face. ''Leo.. I need you!''

Raph rubbed the tears away, ''Man.. I've cried more in these challenges than I have in my entire life.. I'm going soft and weak'' He grumbled, a rock fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head and his vision went fuzzy. He shook his head and tried to focus but it just wasn't working.

He blinked a couple of times and gasped.

Leo was standing in front of him.

''L-Leo?'' He asked thickly, his voice echoed around him. Leo ran up to him,

''Raph? Raphael?'' Leo called. everything echoed around the red-clad turtle, he felt confused. ''Come on Raph! You can do it! We gotta get to Don and Mikey! We're running out of time!'' Leo called before running away. Raphael found the strength to free himself and quickly ran after his older brother. His vision went clear again and he called for leo.

''LEO? LEO?'' He yelled but their was no answer, his brother can't have been here.. he would have waited and helped Raph. ''IT WAS JUST A DAMN ILLUSION!'' Raph yelled angrily, he punched the wall and a loud cracking sound erupted from above. He looked up to see a line of vines fall down and the floor disappeared, He jumped onto the nearest vine and began to swing like Tarzan.

He nimbly made his way from vine to vine and was careful of the bugs and other dangers that were on them. He wondered about how much time he had left and he felt panicky.

He jumped off the vine and onto the floor and ran, he ran as fast as he could to the exit which was nw right in front of him. He grinned as the door opened and a guard took him to his younger brothers.

''RAPH!'' Mikey grinned as he hugged him,

''Mikey...'' Raph sighed as he sat next to his orange-clad brother and held Donnie's hand. Donatello woke up and looked at him.

''R-Raph?'' He smiled, he had his colour back and was looking a lot healthier.

''You bet bro'' Raph grinned back.

''Where's Leo?'' Mikey asked as he and Donnie searched around, ''Raph.. where's Leo?'' Raph bowed his head in shame and told them about what had happened to their eldest brother.

''No.. Leo'' Donnie croaked as tears slid down his cheeks. Mikey buried his face in Raph's shoulder.

''Hey guys'' the three younger turtles looked up to see Leo grinning at them.

''LEO!'' They yelled happily. Raph dragged him down and the younger turtles grasped onto their big brother, they didn't want to let him go.

''Relax.. It's good to see you too'' Leo chuckled.

''I thought you were dead'' Raph muttered.

''Cedric saved me at the last minute and took me through the back way where it was safe'' Leo explained as Cedric walked past, ''Raph, how was the challenge?''

''Weird.. had to answer riddles and stuff'' Raph smiled. One of the guards came up to Donnie and took the needles out of his arms and helped him off of the bed. The four turtles were taken back to their cells and they sat together in a corner as Raph retold what had happened in his challenge.

Once Raph was finished there was an announcement.

**''well that sucked... nobody was killed! There are still 22 of you left! oh well.. that just means that there are more challenges! have a nice night now!'' **The turtles grinned at each other, Nobody had died!

''Donnie and I didn't even have to do anything!'' Mikey grinned, ''Neither did leo!''

''You do Realise that Raph, Donnie and I have all had our own challenges while you still haven't?'' Leo asked Mikey,

''Oh yeah.. better keep that quiet huh?'' Mikey blushed. The turtles smiled as they cuddled up together to go to sleep. That night was one of the most peaceful they'd ever had!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I've been meaning to do this chapter for a while but I was a little stuck on it.. but I think I've worked out what I wanted to.. yeah.. enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The turtles woke up at the same time that morning and Leo, Raph and Mikey gave a sigh of relief when they saw Donatello back to his old self. They were worried that the cure hadn't worked!

**''GUARDS! GUARDS! GET THE PRISONERS TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY!'' **The commentator yelled worriedly, guards rushed everyone into the arena.

The turtles were bumped, Donnie and Mikey were separated from each other and from Raph and Leo.

**''Hi everyone, sorry about the fright I just wanted to scare you.. heh.. so anyway.. Todays challenge is a brutal one! Each contestant will be put in their own cage and forced to fight whatever monster is placed with them, they will be given a choice of weapons but here's the fun part! Only a small group of you will be taken and the rest get to watch on the big screen!'' **The commentator laughed happily, a bundle of guards pushed away a group of people.

''DONNIE? MIKEY?'' Leo and Raph called, Don rushed up to them and grinned,

''It's ok'' He panted.

''GUYS! HELP!'' They turned to see Michelangelo trying to force his way out of the group, but a couple of guards pushed him back in.

''MIKEY!''

''LEO! RAPHIE! DONNIE! HELP!'' Mikey begged but they couldn't see him anymore as the group was forced through a large pair of doors.

The three older turtles stared up at the screen as sections appeared, on each section there was a picture of each contestant. Nobody knew where they had gotten the pictures and the turtles couldn't help but smile a little at the grin on Mike's face.

Michelangelo was now in a dripping room that looked like a dungeon, he was terrified as each person's number was called out.

''72'' The guard called and Mikey was taken to the weapons rack, all the guns had been taken by everyone else and he was the last to choose. He grinned when he saw a katana among the other swords, He picked that one because Leo had taught them all how to use one.

Each contestant was pushed into their own cage and they all had to wait for whatever dreaded monster was pushed in through the door in on of the walls.

The images on the screen turned into live footage of the contestants waiting in their cells, the turtles watched as Mikey stared at the katana in his hand.

''He chose a Katana?'' Leo gasped,

''Looks like it.. everyone else seems to have a gun'' Donnie pointed out.

''Yeah..'' Raph frowned, ''Mikey doesn't really like guns though''

''I can't help but think a gun would have been a better choice'' Don frowned, the other two nodded but quickly turned their attention back to the screen. Mikey had tensed and the other turtles couldn't see why.

Michelangelo stared as the door slowly opened and a huge blue monster was pushed in, it reminded Mike of the cookie monster but it looked a lot scarier because of the fangs, teeth, claws and eyes!

''Uh oh..'' Mikey swallowed as he stared at the huge bear-like monster. He watched as it lumbered towards him and drooled.

It let out a terrifying roar and leapt at the trembling turtle.

Mikey used his katana to shield himself from the claws and teeth. When the monster backed off he swung the sword at it and froze as it let out a terrified yelp and cowered away from him.

''No.. no.. I'm sorry big monster dude! I didn't mean to scare ya!'' Mikey cooed, ''I thought you wanted to hurt me..''

Mikey let out a yelp as the monster flew at him again,

''Y-You sure you don't wanna cookie?'' Mike stuttered as he flung himself away from the monster, he could hear screams and cries of pain from others around him. People were dying!

unfortunately Mikey had been distracted by the haunting cries and the monster had taken its chance. Mike closed his eyes as he felt the claws tear his skin, he could feel his warm blood ooze down his arm and he let out a little gasp of pain. He wanted to give up there and then but as he remembered that his brothers had succeeded in their own challenges he decided to show them that he too could do dangerous stuff on his own! He straightened up and glared at the monster before running at it with his katana in front, the monster was a fast dodger but so was he!

Back in the arena the other turtles were watching and glaring at the monster.

''We gotta do somethin' the kid's getting torn to shreds!'' Raph growled,

''we can't do anything Raph..'' Leo frowned, ''We just have to watch and hope Mikey wins''

''He'll be fine'' Donnie gave his brothers a small reassuring smile, ''I know he can do it!''

They looked around to see people crying at dead loved ones that were being eaten by monsters, some people looked sick and others just looked plain worried as they watched the gruesome fights.

One man looked particularly angry,

''THIS IS LIKE GLADIATORS! WE'RE WATCHING PEOPLE DIE FOR SPORT!'' The man roared. ''NONE OF THEM HAVE MUCH CHANCE! LOOK AT THE TURTLE FREAK, HE'S JUST A KID! HE'S GONNA DIE, HE'LL NEVER MAKE IT! NONE OF THEM WILL!''

The turtles stormed up to the man and glared at him, Raph sent Leo a pleading look and Leo nodded.

''My brother is not a freak!'' Raph began angrily, ''AND HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! HE'S GONNA GET THROUGH IT SO YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YA!''

''You're brother might as well be one of the monsters'' The man growled, ''He's hideous and violent!''

The brothers could feel their blood begin to boil and others were crowding round to watch.

''HE AIN'T AS VIOLENT AS WE'RE ABOUT TO BE!'' Raph roared, ''AND HE AIN'T HIDEOUS!''

The other people that were watching roared at the horrible man and told him that they had full faith in the turtle. The brothers were about to say something when a familiar cry echoed from the sound system, The foul man smirked and everyone looked at the screen. Michelangelo was staring at the now dead monster, he was covered in both his and the monsters blood and he looked terrified.

Mikey watched as the monster was dragged away, he couldn't move. He'd just killed an innocent being that was only fighting out of fright, he was horrified at what he had done. He shivered slightly as he looked at the blood covering his body, he felt sick and all he wanted to do was leave and go back to his brothers or better yet, go home.

''Wait..'' Mikey frowned, why wasn't he allowed to leave yet?

He looked up to see yet another monster being pushed into the cage, this one was green and muscular with piercing red eyes and yellow fangs. It was tall and had four arms.

''H-hey?'' Mikey said nervously, the monster stared at him for a moment before roaring and trying to grab him. ''This is gonna be a long challenge..'' Mikey sighed.

He dodged all four hands but was kicked in the stomach, The large monster picked him up by his foot and swung him around before throwing him to the floor with thud.

The monster strolled up to him with a sneer and bent down, he picked Mike up by his wrist and held him in front of his face. He opened his mouth and tried to lower Mikey into it.

The three brother screamed and shouted at Mikey telling him to fight back but it was no use as both his feet were in the mouth. Donatello had to look away while Leo and Raph wished they could.

Michelangelo grimaced and opened his eyes slightly to see that he was being lowered into a mouth, he gasped in fright and began to struggle. He squashed the monsters tongue and ended up in a heap on the floor, The monster rubbed his tongue sadly as Mike sat up.

There was a small cut on his leg where he had banged it against a tooth but otherwise he was alright.

''Alright! I didn't lose a leg!'' Mikey cheered as he jumped up, ''MICHELANGELO FOR THE WIN!'' There was a deep growl from the monster and Mikey stopped his cheering, ''Come on dude... please just leave me alone already!''

''Never!'' The monster growled in a gravely voice,

''Y-You can talk?'' Mikey asked in surprise.

''I have a mouth and tongue don't I?'' The monster replied angrily,

''Well.. yeah.. I noticed when you tried to eat me'' Mikey smirked, ''Do you have a name?''

''No! Shut up so I can kill you!'' The monster growled,

''Tell me your name! or.. or.. I'll'' Mikey thought for a moment.

''Or you'll do what?'' The monster sneered,

''I'll..'' Mikey grinned as a thought came to mind, ''Or I'll be even more annoying!''

''Please, I don't even think that's possible'' The monster laughed.

''Tell me your name~ Tell me your name~ Tell me your name~'' Mikey chanted in a sing-song voice as he skipped around in a circle, The monster stared at him as if he thought Mikey was completely mad.

''You were saying?'' Mikey asked with a smirk, ''Tell me your name~ Tell me your name~''

''SHUT UP!'' The monster roared,

''You brought this upon yourself dude'' Mike smirked before chanting again, the monster ran to the bars of the cage.

''HELP ME! I CAN'T STAND THIS MUCH LONGER!'' The monster pleaded, Mikey burst out laughing but kept chanting. The poor monster felt like he was going mad and began to cry as Mikey teased him.

A pair of guards came and took the monster away as he cried about how mean Mike could be. Michelangelo carried on laughing until the next monster came in, this one looked a little nervous.

''Are you the one that made the other guy cry?'' It asked with a shaky voice.

''Yes'' Mike nodded happily.

''That's all I needed to know'' The monster nodded. ''GET ME OUTTA HERE!'' The guards sighed and did as they were told. Another monster came in.

This one was indigo and looked like it was made of rock, it has green eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat and cat ears.

''Aw.. It's a kitty monster'' Mikey grinned,

''I am not a cat.. I just have those ears..'' The monster growled indignantly. ''oh and I'm going to kill you''

''Ok.. You seem kinda.. polite for a monster'' Mikey frowned, ''What's your name?''

''Oh I'm Rockelette'' Rockelette smiled, ''Nice to meet you''

''Ok.. I'm Michelangelo'' Mikey frowned confused.

''What an interesting name!'' Rockelette nodded, ''Now, I'm afraid we must finish our pleasant conversation and fight to the death''

''Yeah.. cause that's totally normal'' Mikey smirked,

''Quite'' Rockelette nodded. ''You ready Michelangelo?''

''Bring it!'' Mikey grinned as he raised the katana, they both flew at each other and the battle began.

Rockelette was weak but he made up for it in speed and agility, Michelangelo was growing tired and he wasn't sure about how long he could last.

''Wow.. you're fast!'' Mikey panted, Rockelette grinned.

''Thank you, you're not bad yourself'' He smiled, he noticed how tired his competition was. ''Would you like to have a rest?''

''I'd love to'' Mikey panted tiredly,

''Well have one then, I won't do anything until you are ready'' Rockelette pushed Mikey into a sitting position and sat with him.

''Why...'' Mikey swallowed, ''Why are you being so nice?''

''There is no reason why I can't make friends with my competition'' He frowned, ''You seem like a very nice boy''

''Er.. thanks?'' Mikey said confused, ''You seem like a nice.. er.. rock.. monster thing''

''Thank you'' Rockelette smiled,

''So.. are you a girl or a guy?'' Mikey asked carefully,

''My kind do not have genders'' Rockelette smiled back, ''That is why I'm the last of my kind'' Mikey's head shot up and he stared at his new friend.

''Last of your kind?'' Mike asked in surprise,

''Yes, it's lonely but with this job I get to meet new people'' Rockelette replied.

''em.. let's carry on with the fight'' Mikey frowned as they both stood up and the fight continued.

Michelangelo finally had Rockelette in a vulnerable position, he had his chance to end it all and Rockelette knew it. He fell to his knees and told Mikey that he was to kill him when he was ready, Michelangelo shut his eyes and thrust the sword into the rock with a sickening crunch.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his now dead friend.

Other contestants had been brought back to the arena and were watching the last remaining few. The turtles grinned as the guards took Mikey from the cage and the video stopped on the monsters dead body.

The door opened with a loud creak and Mikey walked into the arena. He kept his head down as he tried to find his brothers.

''YOU!'' Mikey stopped and spun round to find a mean looking man in his face. ''You proved me wrong!''

''Wha-?'' Mikey asked in confusion, the man lifted his fist and a familiar shell appeared in front of Mikey. It was Raphael.

''So.. you wanna finish whateva you were saying to my bro?'' Raph growled with a smirk. Mikey closed his eyes again and waited for his brothers to take him away from the man.

''He was commenting on you earlier Mikey'' Donnie explained, they were all about to carry on talking but when Mikey looked up at them they froze. No sound would come out.

Michelangelo was very pale, his large sad baby blue eyes shimmered with tears. He sniffed and flung himself onto Leo, he clung to his eldest brother and sobbed about having to kill Rockelette.

Leo sunk to the ground with his brother and whispered comforting things to his youngest brother. Raph and Don sat next to them and hugged Mikey.

After a few hours everyone was taken to their cells, Michelangelo had stopped crying a while ago and now he was now curled up on Leo's lap as they all tried to comfort him.

''Do you think.. '' Mikey sniffed, ''That any of us will end up alone and the last of our kind?''

''No Mikey'' Donnie said softly, ''We wouldn't let that happen''

''How would you stop it?''

''Well'' Raph said gently, ''We would do everything in our power to keep you happy and if having someone with you makes you happy then that's what we'll do'' Mikey chuckled softly.

''When can we go home?'' Mikey asked with a sniff.

''Once we are the last survivors'' Leo sighed,

''I wanna go home.. and I wanna beat Baxter Stockman up for sending us here'' Mikey smiled,

''We all do bro'' Raph laughed,

''Go to sleep Mike'' Donnie smiled fondly, ''It's late''

''G'night bros... love you'' Mikey yawned,

''We love you too bro...'' The brothers smiled as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**please review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Time to go back to the games! Something you probably didn't expect is gonna happen, If you are a Leo fan girl you will probably want to kill me after reading this.. No death! I promise! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Michelangelo had many nightmares last night and every time he managed to wake his brothers up and guards kept coming to the door to try and shut him up. Mikey was completely unaware of all this.

Donnie, Leo and Raph were trying to calm down a sobbing Michelangelo when yet another guard came in.

''WILL YOU STOP THAT NOISE!'' He hissed,

''He's having a nightmare!'' Don hissed back, ''he can't help it!''

''Sort. him. out.'' The guard hissed through clenched teeth,

''It's your fault anyway! He's just a kid and look at all he's had to go through!'' Raph growled,

''Just leave'' Leo hissed, ''We'll wake him up'' The guard nodded and left.

''Are we really gonna wake him up?'' Donnie asked,

''We have to.. plus I think it's morning anyway'' Leo shrugged, ''If we don't wake him the guards will''

''Fine'' Raph growled, ''Stupid Games.. I hate this''

''I don't think there are many people who LIKE this Raphael'' Don frowned as Leo tried to gently wake up the still crying Mikey.

''This isn't fair'' Raph shook his head, ''Kids shouldn't be here... they should be at home''

''He's only just younger than us'' Don frowned,

''He's sixteen!'' Raph pointed out, ''That classes him as a kid''

''Mikey's been through plenty of stuff to prove he's more than a kid'' Leo hissed at them as Mike began to stir.

''Wh-wha-?'' Mikey asked tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. ''I've kept you guys up huh?'' He asked shyly.

''Yeah'' Raph nodded, Mikey looked ashamed at himself, ''But it's no big deal..''

''I'm really sorry'' Mikey apologised, ''I'm such a coward..''

''You're not a coward Mikey, you're really brave'' Donnie nodded, ''You'll be fine''

''Come on guys.. we'd better go to the arena'' Leo nodded but Cedric opened the door and locked it behind him,

''hey guys'' He nodded. ''There's only fourteen of you left''

''That's awful'' Mikey frowned,

''I know but todays challenge has been cancelled'' Cedric grinned, ''Well.. for you four anyway''

''What do you mean?'' Leo asked unsure.

''I'm gonna sneak you guys out of the next challenge'' Cedric nodded, ''You guys deserve a break after all this''

''Really? You can do that?'' Donnie asked excitedly,

''Yeah of course! when you guys go through the door stay at the back of the crowd so I can grab you at the last minute'' Ced warned them before leaving.

''he didn't stick around'' Raph noted,

''Come on freaks, everyone's waiting'' The guards grumbled as they took the turtles to the arena.

As usual one of the doors opened and everyone was pushed through, the four turtles stayed at the back. They entered the dark corridor and kept walking, nobody could see what was happening.

Leo felt himself being pulled away and he let out a small yelp,

''Leo?'' His little brothers called, Leo opened his eyes to see Cedric tied up and Joe standing in front of him.

''LEO! LEO!'' His brothers called. Joe pushed him against the wall and chained him up. He grabbed the three younger turtles too and they were pulled in, their eyes locked onto Leo as soon as they were in front of him.

''Leo!'' Raph run to his side but leo was gagged so he couldn't say anything.

'''Ced?'' mikey looked down at his friend then looked at leo. ''What's going on?''

''Hello freaks'' The three younger turtles spun around to see Joe standing in front of them,

''Let our brother go'' Donnie growled angrily,

''Or what?'' Joe asked, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Leo and Cedric's gags fell off and they both shook their heads. ''Cedric, you are an IDIOT! did you really think you could get away with helping them?''

Cedric just glared at him. Two guards came and took him away, Leo was still chained to the wall while the other three brothers were free and confused.

''Run'' Leo said as he faced his brothers, ''RUN! GET AWAY FROM HIM AND WAIT OUT THE CHALLENGE!''

''No way'' Raph shook his head,

''leave and you'll never know what happened to big brother'' Joe said in a baby voice.

''Please guys! Just go'' Leo growled angrily as Joe came up next to him,

''shush now'' Joe cooed as he put a hand on Leo's cheek, Leo smirked and bit his hand. ''YOW!'' Joe shook his hand but Leo refused to let go. Joe pulled a gun out and shot at the younger turtles Raph grabbed Don and Mike and ran. They kept running until they were away from Joe and close to the end of the challenge.

''I can't believe we just left him'' Raph growled,

''We gotta go back!'' Mikey insisted, ''I know what Joe is capable off! He's gonna kill Leo!''

''H-he won't kill him Mikey'' Donnie said unsure, ''But I do think we should go back''

''Fine.. but Leo's gonna kill me if anything happens to you two'' Raph grumbled.

The three turtles made their way back but when they got there the place was empty. They ran to where broken chains lay on the ground and were horrified to find that there was a little blood on the chains and wall.

''Leo? Leo!?'' Raph called worriedly, Mikey stared at the chains in horror while Donnie inspected them.

''Wh-wh-'' Mikey stuttered,

''hmm... These chains were broken by Katanas..'' Donnie observed, ''But.. Leo's katanas were taken off him just like our weapons.. how could he have gotten them back?''

''WHERE'S LEO?'' Mikey yelped in a voice higher than usual.

''calm down Mikey! If your voice goes any higher then only dog's will be able to hear you'' Don hissed as he rubbed his ears.

''CALM DOWN? LEO'S MISSING AND HIS BLOOD IS ON THE WALL!'' Mikey squeaked,

''I knew we shouldn't have left him!'' Raph growled as guilt gripped him. ''When we find him I'm gonna kill him''

''What should we do now?'' Mikey asked sadly,

''there seems to be drops of blood leading that way'' Don pointed to his left.

''Well, that means we're following the trail and hoping that Leo's at the end. then we kick Joe's ass'' Raph growled. the two younger turtles nodded before following him along the corridor.

They didn't know if it lead to Leo or if it was maybe just something that was there in the first place but Raph refused to believe that his brother was gone.

It was getting late and the boys were tired, Raph made them hide in the ceiling to sleep. It wasn't comfortable but it was safe and that's all that mattered.

**''And now there is only 12 of you left! that's including the turtles of course because they haven't died.. no sir! They have just.. disappeared! I hope they appear soon!'' **They looked at each other and Raph smirked,

''Leo's gonna wonder what happened to us'' He chuckled, ''Probably thinks we found a way home and left''

''I miss him'' Mike sniffed, ''I hope he's ok''

''Don't worry guys, Leo's the one turtle we don't have to worry about'' Don smiled. They all nodded before cuddling together to sleep.

Meanwhile Leonardo was chained to a black, wooden table in a dark, soggy, moldy room. He was bleeding from several places from Joe's torture. His head felt foggy in the humid room, he was sore all over but he was happy and determined. His brothers had escaped and judging by the way they had "disappeared" they had found their way out of the Games which meant they were safe. He wished that he was too!

Joe wasn't in the room anymore, he had left him to sleep and Leo was slowly slipping into the foggy darkness.

In the back of his mind he wished for his brothers to be safe at home but little did he know that the three of them were searching for him and they won't stop until he's safe and sound with them once again.

* * *

**Please Review for poor Leo's sake! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've missed this story! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The three turtles woke up together feeling very sore and stiff. They looked around themselves expecting to see Leo but found him missing.

''Leo?'' Mikey asked groggily, Raph whacked him on the back of the head and he and Donnie stared at him on shock.

''Leo's gone remember? That's the whole reason we slept up here!'' Raph growled, Don and Mike gasped at the same time then blushed, ''Come on shellbrains''

They searched the ground beneath them for the blood trail and Raph was the first to find it, the others quickly caught on once they were on their way.

The way was dark and quiet, the brothers were full of worry for their eldest and most protective brother. Michelangelo and Donatello had a bad feeling that he was dead while Raphael refused to believe that his pain in the ass brother was dead! He just couldn't be! Raph would feel it!

Leonardo was by no means dead but he wished he was!

He was in so much pain.

He didn't want to open his eyes, he knew where he was and hoped if he didn't open his eyes it would just all go away but he doubted it.

He was worried that he would see his brothers, his poor little brothers... He couldn't allow them to end up in such a place! Not bold Raphael, Not wonderous Donatello and Not innocent Michelangelo.

No.. never.. NEVER.

''Oh turtle'' Joe whispered teasingly, ''Open those little eyes.. I wanna see what colour they are''

''Huh?'' Leo's eyes snapped opened and he jumped when he saw just how close Joe was to him,

''hmmm.. Sapphire... 72's was baby blue... 69's was brown... 71 had green... 70, 70, 70.. you had to spoil it.. I was hoping for yet another colour..'' Joe shook his head with a smirk. ''Shame really.. I might end up blinding you at the end of this.. I'll put those bright lights out and you will forever be suspended in darkness.. well.. until you die.. but if I blind you you won't be able to see your family die..''

''M-My family?'' Leo asked in surprise,

''Don't worry.. we don't have them yet but we will have soon'' Joe nodded, ''Now.. time for zap one''

''Zap one?'' Leo asked confused, then he saw the wires being connected to a vicious looking machine and to him. ''NO!'' He yelped in horror, Joe laughed giddily.

A minute later and Leo was unconscious, Joe went back to the games as Leo began to mutter something about a rat Master?

Back in New York city Master Splinter had returned from Japan.. 3 days ago, to find his sons missing with no signs of where they were. He still didn't know and had searched the city for them and still nothing.

His once hopeful heart was breaking, he felt as if he had lost his second family. He spent every night meditating for them but never found them, he knew they were still alive but where.. where were they?

''LEONARDO!'' Splinter yelped as he snapped out of meditation, he could hear his eldest's voice and he was in more pain than he had been the whole time he had been gone.

Splinter could feel it when one of his children were injured and hurting, it was both a gift and a curse! His three youngests were full of worry while his eldest was in pain... what was happening to his poor sweet children? He hated to think!

There was nothing he could do.. Nothing at all except hope that they come back to him some day.

He desperately wanted something to do.. something that would help his precious sons but how could he do anything when he didn't even know WHERE they were?

Splinter sighed deeply before falling into meditation, a few glistening tears ran down his furry cheek as he went through memories in a rocket speed.

The time he helped Leo get over his fear of heights, teaching Michelangelo to cook, listening to Donatello's excited voice as he explained systematic naming to his father and the time he gave Raphael his pet turtle, Spike but these were only a few in a long chain of painful memories.

He wanted his sons back, he would surely waste away into nothing if they didn't return!

_'come home soon my sons.. please come home safe and sound.. please let this all just be a bad dream..' _

And funnily enough Leonardo was thinking the same thing!

''Please.. no more'' Leo begged weakly,

''Don't worry.. this isn't the last one'' Joe laughed, Leo wondered briefly why there were no other guards but his thought shot away as the electricity buzzed through his body.

''STOP! STOP!'' Leo yelled his mind spun as images of his little brothers flashed past.

''Leo?'' Mikey's head shot up, ''Did anyone else hear him?''

''Yeah.. yeah I heard him!'' Don gulped, Raphael in particular was very pale.

''he sounded so..'' Raph gulped, ''Weak.. he's in so much pain!'' he could feel his blood boil, ''WE'VE GOTTA HELP HIM NOW!''

''SSSHHHHHH! Keep your voice down!'' Don hissed, Mikey looked at them both desperately. Everyone's eyes were shining with tears and they were all pale and trembling.

''W-We gotta h-help him'' Mikey sniffed sadly, The other two turned to face him and pulled him into a hug.

''It's ok Mike... we'll get him'' Raph promised,

''he'll be ok'' Don nodded, ''He always is''

''Yeah.. always'' Raph sniffed,

''I can think of times he wasn't ok'' Mikey mumbled but his brothers didn't hear him as they released the hug and carried on.

They walked for a while until there were two trails of blood leading different ways.

''Which way?'' Don asked curiously,

''G-Guys..'' Mikey yelped, he had turned the corner on the passage on the left. The brothers ran to him and felt sick when they saw the sight.

In the corner surrounded by his own blood was Cedric.

Mikey had tears streaming down his face, Cedric was dead.

''Come on bro'' Donnie mumbled as he gently used Mikey's shoulders to steer him away from the horrid sight, he lead him to the other passage and Raph rushed to them.

''Leo better not be in the same state'' He growled, Mikey could see the fire burning in his eyes.

''I can't believe Ced's dead...'' He sniffed, ''He was so much help..''

''We'll avenge him once we've saved Leo'' Don smiled gently as they walked down the next passage, it was long and straight but the worst part was you could hear Leo's screams coming from the end.

''hurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurry'' Raph chanted as they each picked up the pace, they knew that most of the day was gone and they would have to rest for the night but it was hard to stay calm when you can hear your brother's screams.

**''Well that's it for todays challenge... the turtles are still nowhere to be found and their are 7 of you left and that's not including the turtles... I wonder where they could be..?'' **

The three brothers couldn't hear their brother anymore and they were still too far away to save him. they would have to rest on the beams again tonight and save leo tomorrow.. If he was still alive to save.

* * *

**I know it was short but writing four chapter stories and Random chatting is really getting to me.. It's ruining my mojo.. but I don't wanna put any of them on hold.. Please Review for the poor character's sakes! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait.. School stress has made me too tired to write but because it's friday I'm full of beans! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The three younger turtles woke up feeling slow and sleepy, they jumped down and looked around themselves to try and remember why they were there. They remembered what had happened and a spark of worry lit in their hearts at the silence of the area around them.

''Come on guys'' Raph nodded, the three brother ran quietly to the door and listened to the activity inside.

''Wakey wakey blue'' Joe chuckled, Leo's eyes fluttered open. he tensed when he saw Joe. ''You sick of the electricity?''

Leo said nothing, he just glared at the man.

''oh dear.. not in the mood huh?'' Joe laughed, ''I'm sorry! Maybe we'd better fix that attitude... hmm.. let's see..'' he opened the door of something leo couldn't see and was clearly for searching for something.

''Wha-?'' Leo breathed, Joe pulled out the electric torture machine from the other day and with it he pulled out a terrifying looking machine.

''You already know which one this one was'' Joe nodded, ''But do you remember what I told you?''

''You...'' Leo gulped, ''You're gonna blind me?''

''Well done'' Joe clapped, ''You are smart''

''I'll get outta here'' Leo smirked, ''And you'll be sorry''

''You won't be free until you're blind and dead!'' Joe sneered, ''This'll be fun''

Leo began to pant in panic as the horrible machine was brought closer, he was going to be electrocuted again. Joe laughed as he squirmed.

''You can't escape it, you've tried before'' Joe sneered, ''I'm surprised you hate this one so much.. then again you've only ever had this''

The cables were attached to the machine and two of them were on Leo, the others were slowly joining them.

''No..'' leo breathed, ''Not again''

''It'll only take a few minutes then we can get on with it'' Joe snapped, ''Just give me a moment''

''YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANOTHER MOMENT OF HURTING HIM AGAIN!'' Shouted a familiar voice,

''Raph?'' Leo gasped in surprise. he couldn't see his brother because Joe was in front of him.

Joe spun around to face three angry mutant turtles.

''How do you expect to fight me when I have weapons and you don't?'' Joe asked with a smile.

''We're awesome and you're not'' Mikey smiled proudly,

''Mike..'' Leo breathed, he couldn't see them and it was driving him crazy. He could only hope Donnie was safe with them.

''I'll get Leo, while you two distract Joe'' Don whispered, Mikey and Raph ran to the left of Joe and started teasing him. leo could finally see the two of them and knew they were distracted by the way he looked.

''Hey Leo'' Don whispered, leo looked up into the brown eyes of his purple masked brother.

''Donnie'' He smiled softly, ''You guys know you shouldn't be here''

''Yeah yeah.. like we'd leave with out you'' Don laughed quietly,

''Don... Cedric's dead'' leo swallowed,

''We know..'' Don nodded as he pulled the cables off his brothers, he then undid the straps and helped him up. Giving a thumbs up to the other two.

Raph noticed a sword near him and quickly grabbed it as the other began to walk away. Joe was too busy yelling and threatening the others to notice Raph sneak up behind him. the others heard the sound of a strained yelp and blood hitting the floor, they spun around to see Joe dead on the floor and Raph smirking behind him.

''Hey guys!'' Donnie grinned as he went into the metal cabinet that Leo couldn't see earlier. leo watched with a weary eye as he sorted through the torture devices.

''Donnie!'' mikey growled, ''Can't you see it's making Leo uneasy?''

Don looked at leo who he was helping to stand, he did look very uncomfortable.

''Sorry'' Don frowned as he gave Leo to Raph and Mike before going back in. ''but look at these'' he pulled out his Bo staff and put it where it belonged after sending it a fond look, he then found Mikey's nunchucks, Raph's sais and Leo's Katanas. Each turtle happily took their weapons.

''What now?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''THERE! THERE!''

The turtles yelped in fright as groups of guards ran in yelling with guns. Leo watched them and knew what they were gonna do, he saw one aim at Don and quickly moved in front of him just in time. The bullet hit him and he fell to the floor.

''LEO!'' The others yelled but leo sank into the darkness. They were alone and angry.

''YOU KILLED HIM!'' Raph yelled, ''YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!'' there was another bang and Raph fell to the floor next to Leo. Mikey began to cry as he stared at their bodies, Donnie hugged him protectively as silent tears slid down his cheeks. There were two more bangs and both turtles fell to the floor and lay still.

...

''Urgh..'' Mikey opened his eyes to see Raph looking at him in worry, Donnie was waking up next to him.

''You two ok?'' Raph asked, the three turtles hugged each other happily.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!'' Don grinned,

''I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DEAD!'' Mikey sniffed with a smile, ''Wait..'' They all pulled away from each other.

''Where's Leo?'' Don asked worriedly. Raph looked perfectly relaxed as he took his brothers to another room,

''He's being treated.. should be done by now'' He took them into a room where there were glass coffins lying in rows, they went to the closest one to see leo lying in it there was a screen next to it that read 99%

''Oh..'' Mikey gulped,

''I know.. when i saw him in there I was terrified'' Raph nodded knowingly, the screen reached 100% and the glass door flung open and Leo opened his eyes. They pulled him out and into a hug.

''You're ok'' They grinned,

''I feel much better'' leo smiled back. ''But you guys should have left while you still had the chance''

''Like hell'' Raph grinned, ''No way bro.. we might still be able to get outta here''

**''There are only two families left because... THE TURTLES ARE BACK IN ACTION! Yes, folks... They are going to be back tomorrow in the task for freedom. Only one family will win! or maybe they'll both die... but either way tomorrow is the last task.. GOOD NIGHT!'' **

The turtles looked at each other sadly as the guards came to take them to their cell. They were shoved in and locked up, they slept together in the corner.

Leo was safe and well but they were back in the games and to make it worse tomorrow was the day they either die or kill other innocent people, They didn't feel prepared but at least they were together.

* * *

**But for how long? Did you guys think I'd killed the guys? no way! heh.. you didn't?... Please review xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Leo was the first to wake, he couldn't move though because he had three little brothers clinging to him. He smiled fondly at them and yawned loudly, he looked his brothers over and tried to memorize every detail in his brothers young faces. He knew there was the possibility of his brothers being put in a fatal situation but Leo promised himself that no matter what his brothers would not die today while there was still breath in his body, today he would likely die but at least it's for the three people that mean the most to him.

''Leo?'' leo realised he had been staring into space for a long time, he blinked and looked down into the worried faces of his brothers.

''Yeah Raph?'' He asked as he gave them a small smile,

''What were ya thinkin' about?'' Raph asked with a yawn,

''Nothing'' Leo shrugged as his brothers crawled off him and he could finally sit up.

''It musta been something'' Mikey frowned, ''Otherwise you wouldn't have been staring into space for so long''

''It doesn't matter Mikey'' Leo sighed tiredly, ''It's all good''

''You were thinking about today weren't you?'' Don said knowingly, ''You're worried about the final task''

Leo looked at Donnie and an apologetic smile crept up onto his face.

''That obvious huh?'' He asked,

''Well.. You're not exactly hiding it bro'' Mikey chuckled.

''Why are ya worried?'' Raph asked with a smirk, ''We can beat these guys without breaking a sweat! We're ninja!'' Leo frowned for a moment,

''Raphael.. we don't even know what the task is... How are we supposed to know if we can do it without knowing what the risks are?'' Leo asked worriedly, ''This is the FINAL task.. It's not going to be easy.. it's going to drain us mentally and physically''

''Mentally? please! Physically is likely but mentally is not'' Don scoffed,

''I don't know.. I reckon Mikey might be drained mentally'' Raph smirked at the youngest who stuck his tongue out childishly.

''urgh'' Leo grumbled, ''Never mind.. we'll worry about it when we know about it''

''YAY!'' Mikey grinned, ''We stopped fearless from worrying! First time ever!''

''Shut up Mike'' Leo smirked as he punched his brothers shoulder lightly.

The four brothers sat together in a comfortable silence, They took comfort in knowing they were together and that they may be going home soon.

The silence didn't last for long, It was broken by the sound of the door slamming open and four guards rushing in and rushing the turtles out.

They were taken to the arena which was buzzing with excitement, people cheered as they were pushed into the center. Mikey, Raph and Donnie coward back a little at the flashing lights, loud noises and the thousands of eyes staring, None of them were used to having so much attention but Leo wasn't fazed. He stood a little in front of his younger brothers.

''L-Leo?'' Mikey gulped, leo sent him a small reassuring smile.

Another door opened and the other family was brought in, Leo's heart leapt into his throat.

There was one boy that looked about the same age as Leo, Raph and Don with him was a younger boy who looked about a year younger than Mikey.

The older boy was cut up like he had taken all the blows for the youngest, He had messy black hair and soft hazel eyes. Don and Raph imagined that the boy looked like a human version of Leo.

The youngest boy was the same height as Mikey, he had wavy blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes, His cheeks were covered in light freckles. Leo imagined that he looked like a human version of Mikey.

This would be harder than they thought, For them it was like watching their eldest and youngest brothers fail and die.

The two boys walked straight up to the turtles, The older boy stood protectively in front of the younger one.

''I'm Lucas.. This is my little brother, Micheal'' Lucas nodded, Micheal waved shyly.

''Lucas and Micheal?'' Raph asked worriedly, he and Don shared a look. The names sounded like their brothers.

''I'm Leonardo, These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo'' Leo nodded to each.

''But you can call me Mikey'' Mikey smiled,

''Raph''

''Leo''

''Donnie'' Each turtle shortened his name to make it easier. Lucas smiled and nodded while Micheal giggled.

''Dude, you're name sounds like mine'' Micheal grinned at Mikey who grinned back.

''Good luck'' Lucas pulled Micheal away from Mikey.

''Hey!'' Micheal complained, ''I was talking''

''Well you shouldn't be, We need to focus on the task ahead'' Lucas growled before glaring at Mikey and storming away.

''Dude..'' Mikey growled slightly, ''He's a jerk''

''Just ignore them'' Leo assured him, ''Lets just find out what the task is''

**''Now, time for the last task! There are two doors, Turtles go through the green one and Yanas must go through the blue door. you will make your way through and I will explain the rest of it once you get there. Good luck!'' **The doors opened and the turtles made their way towards them Leo noticed that Lucas was glaring at him.

''What?'' he growled once they reached the doors that were right next to each other.

''You're a monster'' Lucas growled back.

''What? because I'm a mutant?'' Leo asked back angrily, it was only him and Lucas now. the others had went through.

''No. You killed my friend'' Lucas answered angrily,

''Who?''

''Bell'' Lucas spat, ''I made friends with her while I was here, SHE SAVED MY BROTHER WHEN I COULDN'T AND YOU MURDERED HER!''

''B-Bell..'' Leo froze in horror, ''You-''

''You pretend to be guilty but you didn't care!'' Lucas hissed before storming through the door, Leo walked through his.

''LEO!'' Leo looked up to see his brothers running towards him and hug him,

''What happened man?'' Raph asked worriedly, ''You seem a little shaken up''

''It doesn't matter'' Leo said through his teeth. The others exchanged looks before facing the boys in front.

**''One of each family step forward'' **Micheal was about to but Lucas beat him to it and glared at Leo, Raphael was about to step in but Leo pushed him back and marched in front of Lucas.

''Well, well, well... The murderer is going to make another kill... that is.. if I don't kill him first'' Lucas said loudly, Leo growled at him quietly.

**''The others must not join in unless completely nessicery'' **The commentator said seriously, **''BUT YOU GET YOUR WEAPONS BACK!'' **

Leo grinned as a guard handed him his twin katanas, He looked around to see his brother had gotten their weapons too and were currently staring at them. He looked over to see Lucas with a heavy pipe and Micheal with a short chain.

''Glad you have your murder weapons huh?'' Lucas sneered,

''I. Didn't. murder. her.'' Leo growled.

''Whatever''

**''BEGIN!'' **Leo and Lucas dashed towards each other the metal chinked together and both pushed against the weapons.

''You will die'' Lucas threatened, ''And so will your brothers''

''You see.. I'm not that heartless'' Leo growled back, ''I'll kill you but spare your brother''

Lucas hesitated and Leo took his chance, he kicked the boy in the stomach causing him to fly back. He then ran towards the fallen boy with his sword raised, Lucas looked up and glared at Leo before leaping up and jumping around him to get away from the offending blade.

Leo skidded to a stop and looked at Lucas through the corner of his eye.

''You can't win'' Lucas smirked, ''I'll kill you before you can do any more harm''

''I didn't want to kill her'' leo frowned, ''You on the other hand-'' Leo ducked as the pipe was thrown at his head, Lucas leapt over him and grabbed the pipe in mid air, Leo grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground.

''LUCAS! GET UP!'' Micheal yelped in fear.

Lucas opened his eyes and kicked Leo in the snout, Leo jumped back and jumped up and Lucas' leg swept under him.

''You think a freak like you could beat me?'' lucas laughed bitterly,

''You think I can't beat a piece of gang shit?'' Leo asked with a smirk, Lucas looked at him through narrowed eyes.

''MICHEAL! GET THE FREAKS!'' Lucas yelled, micheal did as he was told and ran towards the other three turtles. Leo spun round to see his brothers laughing at the smaller boy.

**Thud**

The younger turtles spun round (with the boy in a headlock) to see their leader lying on the floor in a heap.

Lucas had hit him over the head with the pipe.

''LEO!'' Mikey screamed.

Leo opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and his head ached. He got up on his hands and knees, his limbs felt like jelly. He looked up at Lucas who was holding his pipe above his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow that would result in Leo's skull caving in.

''This is for Bell'' Lucas growled before swinging the pipe down. Leo shut his eyes and waited for it all to end.

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see his three little brothers standing over him. Lucas was pushed back, away from Leo.

''Leo are you ok?'' Donnie asked worriedly, leo frowned at him and nodded while rubbing his head.

''You sure bro?'' Raph asked,

''Yeah.. Yeah i'm good'' Leo groaned, Mikey helped him up. Micheal was standing next to Lucas again but he wasn't there for long, Micheal walked up to Leo with a deep frown.

''Can I borrow your sword?'' Micheal asked angrily,

''No'' Leo frowned, ''I'm not giving you something that can kill me or my brothers''

''I'm not gonna kill any of you!'' Micheal growled as he grabbed Leo's hand and the sword before pulling the blade from Leo's grip.

''Hey!'' Leo warned, Micheal walked away and stood in front of Lucas.

''I'm sick of this'' he growled, ''I don't wanna kill anyone.. I don't wanna watch YOU kill anyone and i don't want to see anyone die!'' Micheal had tears streaming down his face. ''Bye brother''

''NO!'' Mikey cried as Micheal plunged the sword into his chest and fell to the ground.

''MICHEAL!'' Lucas screamed as he fell to his knees next to his little brother, ''NO!'' He scooped his brother up and held him close to his chest, he stroked the boys cheek and mumbled softly in his ear.

''Oh my god'' Raph gulped, he looked around to see Mikey bury his face into Don's shoulder. Donnie was trembling violently and Leo was walking towards the two brothers.

''Leo'' Raph warned him but Leo ignored him and went to collect his sword.

''Th-This is your fault'' Lucas sobbed at Leo,

''How did you come up with that?'' Leo asked quietly. Lucas just shrugged,

''Give me your sword'' Lucas croaked,

''But-''

''NOW!'' Lucas leapt up and grabbed the already bloody sword out of Leo's hand but Leo was one step ahead and quickly got it back. ''GIVE IT OVER!''

''No'' Leo shook his head, ''I don't trust you''

Lucas shook his head angrily and ran at Leo, The turtle jumped out the way and Lucas grabbed the blade.

''Don't hold it by the sharp bit!'' Leo growled, Lucas pulled up the blade and pushed his chest against it and it slid through to the other side. Leo stared at the body with wide eyes, he dropped the sword and backed away in fear.

''Dude... wh-why did they do that?'' Mikey asked sadly,

''Micheal wanted to help us and Lucas couldn't handle being with out his brother'' Donnie croaked.

''I-is this gonna happen to me? If my brothers die am I going to go against my honor and end my life?'' Leo mumbled to himself, He could only imagine the pain of losing a brother that you had sworn to protect.

''Leo..'' Leo looked up to see his brothers next to him.

''Do you think that'll ever happen to us?'' Raph asked sadly,

''I will never let it happen'' Leo promised quietly, ''Never''

* * *

**I wrote this ages ago but I didn't post it up cause I was distracted.. Sorry! Please Review and the last chapter will be up at some point!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it... the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me for this long... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**''CONGRATULATIONS!'' **The commentator cheered, **''YOU'VE WON THE GAMES! YOU CAN FINALLY GO HOME! or.. you could stay a little longer and say goodbye to the dead..'' **

''What do you guys wanna do?'' Leo asked tiredly,

''I wanna go home'' Raph and Don yawned, Mikey looked uneasy.

''I need to do something first'' Mikey said quietly,

''Ok.. I'll take Mikey to.. you know.. you guys meet us at.. er..'' Leo frowned as two guards came in looking bored,

''We'll take you to the portal'' The guards nodded,

''You two go ahead with them'' leo nodded, ''come on Mike''

He watched as Raph and Don followed the guards before taking Mikey to the arena where all the dead now laid in neat rows. He followed Mikey to the body bag that held Cedric in it and waited as Mikey sniffed a sad goodbye.

''B-Bye Cedric...'' Mikey sniffled, ''You were really awesome..''

Leo said nothing as he hugged his baby brother.

''I'm gonna go to the portal now... I just wanna go home'' Mikey mumbled, a couple of guards came and led Mikey away, ''Leo?''

''I-.. I'll be there in a minute'' Leo smiled quietly, Mikey left the Arena and Leo walked around and looked over all the bodies with a large sense of loss.

There was the pink alien that helped him save Mikey at the start right next to Cedric, leo muttered a sad goodbye and a thank you before moving on. He looked over the bodies of innocent people that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

There was the horrible old woman that had shouted at Leo for killing Bell, Leo shuddered as he remembered the maze. There was the horrible man that had they had talked to while Mikey was doing his own challenge.

Leo realised that the brothers had never really bothered to ask the other people their names, there were some that stood up for them and some that hated them and yet.. Leo didn't know the names of these people, he could barely tell them by their faces!

The three younger turtles came out and stood at the edge of the arena, they watched as Leo looked over the bodies sadly. They knew who he was searching for and didn't want to get in the way.

''Come on.. we know he's ok'' Don mumbled, the three brothers walked back to the portal.

Leo had finally arrived at the bodies he had been looking for. Lying side by side were Bell, Lucas and Micheal.

''Bell..'' Leo sighed softly as he looked into her peaceful face. ''I'm so sorry...''

leo looked over the three bodies, ''I'm really sorry.. all three of you...''

''Is this all my fault?'' Leo asked himself, ''Am I really the reason that all these people are dead?''

**''No'' **

''Huh?'' Leo looked up in surprise as as a ghost about his age floated up to him, the ghost was just a yellow shadow. This was the commentator.

**''It isn't your fault.. nor your brothers'' **The yellow man shook his head, **''when will the winners learn that not everything is their fault? You four worked hard for this, you worked together.. for each other just so you could go home! yes.. people died during the process but they had to for you four to win'' **

''Nobody should have had to die... The Games shouldn't exist'' Leo grumbled quietly,

**''But unfortunately it does... just be happy that your whole family made it!'' **The commentator sighed, **''Just be happy that you're not stuck here for eternity'' **Leo stared at him in confusion then realization dawned on him,

''You're stuck here forever?'' Leo frowned sadly,

**''Unfortunatly... yes..'' **The yellow man smirked at Leo, **''And you will be too if you don't hurry... the guards are forcing your brothers to leave without you because you're taking too long. Go now''**

''But I don't know where to go!'' Leo yelped in fright,

**''urgh.. follow me!'' **The yellow man flew away and Leo rushed to follow. he was taken to an empty room but the portal was still open. **''Let the turtle through first'' **

''Yes sir'' The guard nodded,

''Where does the portal take me?'' Leo asked quickly,

**''To your home'' **The yellow man frowned, **''Is there somewhere else you want to go?'' **

''Can you take me to where I was before I came here?'' Leo asked the portal shimmered a little.

**''Goodbye turtle'' **

Leo jumped through the portal and landed on the rooftop where he had been transported from by Baxter.

''OH BAXTER STOCKMAN!'' Leo called, Baxter walked onto the roof with a look of sheer terror.

''H-How did you survive?'' He asked worriedly. leo said nothing and leapt towards the man and by the time he was finished Baxter lay in a ball on the ground.

''LEO!'' Leo turned round to see his three younger brothers running to him, they hugged before Leo turned his attention back to Baxter.

''This is for making my brothers go through all that trouble'' leo smirked as he picked up the machine that had cause it all and shot Baxter with it. ''Have fun at the Games'' He sneered as Baxter disappeared.

The four brothers made their way home. They spent the night telling their Father everything that had happened and Splinter listened in awe. Everything was right again, they were home where they belonged.

Back in the sewers of New York city.

* * *

**I'm gonna miss this story.. Please Review xx**


End file.
